


Fandom x Reader OTP Challenge

by DaisyErina



Series: Fandom x Reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 day fandom x reader challenge, 30 day otp writing challenge, Other, Reader Insert, avengers x reader - Freeform, fandom x reader, harry potter x reader, muti fandom, naruto x reader, ohshc x reader, sherlock x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge with multiple fandoms. This series is closed, but the Fandom x Reader 2 is still open. I'm taking requests for days and guys instead of deciding on characters myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands - Sherlock

**Day 1: Holding Hands – Sherlock Homes**  
For ZeroHartley

Sherlock wasn’t an affectionate man. He was compulsive and sure of himself, caring more about case facts and tragic deaths than human connection and relationships. Anyone could see he was close to John, closer than he was to most people. But he was a sociopath; void of emotion and full of factoids.  
You weren’t sure what drew you to the consulting detective, but you couldn’t pull away now. You visited the pair at their flat frequently, even spending the night when you stayed too late helping with a case or John’s blog. Sherlock didn’t like you at first, feeling like you were in the way of him and his blogger and putting your two cents in where it wasn’t wanted. After a few weeks, he grew to enjoy your company, though he wouldn’t even admit it to himself.  
Over time, you thought about why you enjoyed being around Sherlock. It certainly wasn’t his people skills – they needed serious work. But you discovered that you liked listening to him assess people, even yourself. You would smile with impression in your eyes whenever he successfully deduced someone before they could even blink. He would catch that sparkle in your eye and you could see the ghost of a smile on his lips, as though he enjoyed your appreciation.  
You’d told John of your crush on the detective, though from the soft smile he gave you, you assumed he must have already known. He sat you down with a cup of tea one night after Sherlock had fallen asleep. You discussed why you were so attracted to the tall man, and John smiled sympathetically, knowing how anti-connection he was.

Everything changed when John went to the hospital.  
Sherlock’s entire world was crashing down. Sure, he had other friends, but John… John was his blogger. And now he was in the hospital, hanging by a threat, requiring dangerous surgery. Sherlock had argued profusely, stating that the nurses weren’t doing their jobs if they couldn’t fix him. The nurses then called security to have Sherlock pulled away before they went back to prepping John for the procedure.  
You stayed by Sherlock’s side every minute. You knew he would have a hard time with it, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was an emotional wreck on the inside, and you could see tears welling up in his eyes, which he furiously blinked away. You longed to reach out and brush away those tears, to place your hand on his reassuringly. But you knew he’d just turn away and reject your comfort. That was how he was. The only physical contact he made with anyone was an occasional hug for Mrs. Hudson and friendly gestures with John, be it a hug or a pat on the back. He didn’t even like handshakes unless he knew the person well.  
You let out a sigh and slumped against the chair you were seated in. Sherlock raised a brow and turned towards you. You looked up at him tiredly and saw how broken he really was. His normally neatly curled hair was unkempt and sticking up in various places, a few strands stuck to his forehead with anxious sweat.  
“What?” he asked, his usual annoyance evident in his voice.  
You shook your head. “Nothing.”  
“You wouldn’t have sighed over nothing. Come on. What is it?”  
You shrugged. “Just worried about John, I guess.”  
“I may not be able to read minds, (y/n) but I can tell when someone is lying. Why won’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”  
“Why don’t you just figure it out?” you countered. “I know how much you love assessing people.”  
He turned to you fully, eyeing you carefully. “It’s not John you’re worried about; it’s someone else, someone close that you care very much for. It‘s not platonic affection, though, is it? No, it’s deeper; stronger. You’re in love with this person you’re thinking about. I can see it in your eyes. You’re tired of hiding it but you know he’ll never feel the same so there’s no point in even telling him your feelings. You must have told John, of course. What else would you spend your nights talking about if not this secret love of yours? It’s quite clear why you wouldn’t tell me. I’d simply assess the situation like I’m doing now and you don’t like when I hit too close to home so you wouldn’t want me to say anything negative about this mystery man.” He paused, taking in the solemn expression on your face. Yet there was a different emotion in your eyes… His eyes lightened. “I know this man, don’t I? Of course I do. That’s why you don’t want me to know about it. You don’t want him to know. Who do you know besides John and myself? You know Lestrade of course… but that’s not the one. It’s not Anderson, is it? No, you’re better than that. Hm…”  
He paused his assessment, leaning back in his chair. He seemed particularly stumped, trying to figure out who your secret crush was. Your heart raced loudly as you waited, expecting him to figure it out.  
He let out a soft “Oh…” – his signature “I’ve figured it out” reaction. He looked down at his lap. “It’s me.”  
You pursed your lips, remaining quiet with your hands in your lap. You only moved when you felt warmth encasing one of your hands. You looked down to find a pale hand covering yours, squeezing gently. Your gaze travelled up the arm attached to the hand, bringing you to look at Sherlock himself. He continued staring forward, uncomfortable with the situation.  
“You don’t have to pity me,” you said, reluctantly pulling your hand away. “I know you don’t feel the same. You don’t have to pretend to.”  
He reached out and grasped your hand again, this time lacing your fingers. You looked up at him in surprise. He’d never been this physical.  
He turned to look at you. “I’m not pretending,” he said softly. “I… Your feelings are reciprocated.”  
“Really?” you breathed, subconsciously squeezing his hand. He returned the gesture, a small smile on his lips.  
“Really,” he replied.  
You placed your other hand over your interlaced ones, and he did the same, his large hand engulfing both of yours. You rested your head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Sherlock didn’t question it; he knew why.  
That was how the nurse found you when she came out to tell you that the surgery had been successful, and that you could go visit John.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere - Sherlock

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere – Sherlock Holmes**  
For TheSilverScorpion  
A/N: Shorter one.

Sherlock was a different person in the privacy of his flat than when he had to deal with the public. He wasn’t the poster child for politeness, often insulting Lestrade’s co-workers when they weren’t being intelligence, but he was much calmer at home.  
He was entirely different around you, as well.  
To the world, he was cold and distant, only caring about conversation if there was a murder to investigate, and a fun one at that. John knew a slightly softer side, since he lived with the man. But affectionate was not a word anyone would use to describe him.  
Except you.  
You had a list of words to describe the sociopathic consulting detective, and very few of those words were shared on anyone else’s list. You saw the affectionate side of him, the peaceful air he had when he was sipping his tea, the soft smiles that only you got to witness. They were always directed at you.  
He was physically closer to you than he was with anyone else. He would hold you close when no one was around, card his fingers through your hair and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. He would pull you onto his lap and bury his nose in your shoulder. He was willing to show weakness and vulnerability around you; no one else.  
You would wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to your body. His face would nuzzle into your neck, making you giggle. He would smile softly, because the sound of your laugh was music to his ears. It was the best sound he could imagine listening to, and hearing you cry was the worst.

You’d just come home after a particularly complex case. Sherlock had solved it, of course, but not without help. He greatly accepted and praised Watson’s assistance. If john hadn’t been there, you may not have made it out.  
The killer had been trying to get under Sherlock’s skin. Mrs. Hudson had been kidnapped a few days prior, and Sherlock worried that you were next. True to form, as you followed the boys through an alley, you were taken. A hand secured around your mouth, stopping you from crying out. Sherlock and John turned around and you were just gone.  
The brunette never ceased his searching. He went over every piece of evidence and every victim, trying to figure out where you were. He eventually tracked you down and kept the man distracted while John got you out.  
Sherlock hadn’t left your side since they pulled out of the abandoned warehouse you’d been taken to. His arm was wrapped securely around your waist. You knew the circumstances were bad, but you couldn’t say you minded the contact. The detective was never so public with affection, always keeping to himself to avoid questions.

Now back at the flat, his arm was still securely wrapped around your waist. John smiled at the gesture, despite the circumstances. You followed the detective to the couch where he plopped down, visibly tired though he wouldn’t admit it. You snuggled into his side, resting a hand on his chest. He wrapped his other arm across your legs, bringing them to rest across his lap.  
John prepared a pot of tea, offering some to the two of you. You nodded appreciatively while Sherlock rested his head against the top of the couch and closed his eyes.  
You snuggled into the detective’s side, your head on his shoulder. He smiled softly, his eyes still closed. The arm around your waist tightened, pulling you closer. You let out a soft, contented sigh, enjoying the affection.  
After setting two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table in front of you, John offered you a smile before bidding you a goodnight and retiring to his room. That left you alone in the living room with Sherlock.  
You shifted, turning around so that your back was against the arm of the couch and you were closer to his chest. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, your hand tracing soft patterns on his chest. He’d already discarded his coat and his jacket, leaving him in a white button-down shirt and black slacks. You could feel his warm, chiseled chest beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, and it vibrated beneath your hand as he hummed contentedly in response to your actions.  
You tilted your head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. The smile on his lips widened ever-so-slightly; a power that only you had. You returned the smile and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at you as you pressed a kiss to his chin.  
“I love you,” you said softly, looking up at him.  
“I love you,” he responded, leaning in to gently kiss your lips. It was only a soft peck, but it was more than enough to fill you with warmth. You nestled in as close as you could, snuggling into his side and his chest. His arms wrapped securely around your waist, one hand rubbing soft circles on the skin of your hip. You nuzzled your nose into his neck, your hot breath soothing against his cold skin. You let out a soft hum as you drifted into unconsciousness, lulled to sleep by his thudding heartbeat and his fingers gently dancing across your back.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie - Tamaki

**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie – Tamaki Suoh**  
For Lonely Lucy  
A/N: I haven’t written anime in quite some time, so bear with me.

The students of Ouran Academy were accustomed to the lifestyle of being “super rich and beautiful,” as Host Club King Tamaki Suoh liked to say. That meant that they didn’t have a lot of exposure to commoner tricks, like instant coffee or cooking their own food.  
Like Haruhi, you were an honor student with commoner’s wealth, used to going shopping and washing the dishes like most people. You had been Haruhi’s best friend since childhood, and you were joining her in finding a quiet place to study when you both stumbled upon the Host Club. You were visibly more interested than she was, especially since you looked like a female so there was no miscommunication. You knew Haruhi wouldn’t care if they knew or not, so you kept quiet and waited for them to figure it out themselves.  
You didn’t want to admit it after seeing how many young girls requested his attention, but you were crushing on the blond leader. Haruhi caught on right away, being very attentive for someone who didn’t have time for her own love life. The twins saw it as well, catching the look in your eyes when you spoke directly to Tamaki.  
By the end of your first week at Ouran, everyone knew… except Tamaki.

You decided that you wanted to introduce the Host Club to more common means of entertainment. They’d spoiled you and Haruhi with beaches, amusement parks, and the jungle playground that belonged to Kyoya’s family. You wanted to show them something simple, yet still fun, which didn’t cost any money at all.  
You invited the lot of them back to your house in town. Haruhi had been there plenty of times, so your mom didn’t mind visitors. You’d explained the Host Club to her, and warned her that you were inviting them all over. She didn’t mind, and even offered to prepare snacks for the group.  
The boys were excited to see your home. Haruhi had assured them- repeatedly- that just because you were both commoners didn’t mean you didn’t have nice things. They all worried that you lived in a broken-down shack and ate out of cracked dishes. You and Haruhi brought photos from home, giving the guys a more realistic idea of how your house looked so they’d stop worrying.

They all arrived at your house in a group, which amused you. You wondered if they ever went anywhere without everyone else.  
You invited them in and your mother introduced herself. They all shook her hand politely and returned the sentiment. You gave them a tour of your two-bedroom house before returning them to the living room and telling them to make themselves comfortable. They all sat down, albeit awkwardly, as your mom brought out a plate of assorted cookies.  
“So what did you want to show us?” Hikaru asked, nibbling on a cookie.  
“Dance Dance Revolution,” you replied, holding up a game case. You’d wanted to watch the boys play a video game, and what better choice than one that made them get up and physically move?  
“What’s Dance Dance Revolution?” Tamaki asked, taking the game from your hands.  
“It’s a dancing game,” Haruhi explained. She laid out two game mats on the floor. “You stand on this and step on the keys as they appear on the screen.”  
Tamaki’s eyes were wide with intrigue. Kyoya simply shook his head at the childish idea. The twins shared matching grins, Honey was bouncing with excitement, and Mori smiled softly.  
“We’ll go first to show you how it’s done,” you said, turning on the game and standing on a mat. Haruhi nodded and took the other one. You selected the song “Butterfly” and prepared for the song. The boys watched in wonder and amazement as you jumped and twisted, your feet touching the floor in time with the arrows on the screen. Tamaki and Honey applauded excitedly when you finished, you beating Haruhi by just a few points.  
You turned to the boys. “Who’s next?”  
Tamaki stood with a smile on his lips. Haruhi took his seat between Kyoya and Hikaru, leaving Tamaki with the mat. You ended up with the song “Roses Are Red,” grinning at Tamaki as the opening music started.

You were the best player, so the boys began a tournament to see who could beat you. No one managed to, but Tamaki was close. Honey fell asleep, so Mori left to take him home. The twins fell asleep on either side of Haruhi, who was also unconscious. Kyoya eventually decided to leave, thanking you for the afternoon and bidding you a polite goodbye.  
That left you and Tamaki virtually alone. You decided to move the games to your room as to not wake your sleeping guests.  
It wasn’t as awkward as you thought it might be to be alone with a cute boy. He had a fun personality, so it was comfortable.  
You’d both moved up to expert level in the game, which meant faster and more complicated steps. Your feet couldn’t keep up and you tripped, falling sideways into Tamaki. He caught you easily with a soft smile on his lips. You blushed furiously as you looked up at him.  
“Sorry,” you said softly. “My feet are tired, I guess.”  
He chuckled, keeping his arms around her. “It’s perfectly fine.”  
You continued looking up at him. Only in your dreams did you imagine being this close to him. You didn’t think you’d ever have a real life excuse.  
His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in. You responded immediately, one hand reaching up to tangle in his golden hair. His arms tightened around your waist, moving you into a sitting position.  
“That was fun,” he smiled softly against your lips.  
“Which part?” you countered with a light giggle.  
“All of it,” he replied, nuzzling your nose.  
You nodded in agreement, resting comfortably against his chest. You soon fell asleep, tired from a day of dancing, your nose nuzzled into his neck.


	4. Day 4: On a Date - Neville

**Day 4: On a Date – Neville Longbottom**  
A/N: No one claimed Day 4, so I thought of all my favorite characters, like Blaine and Lucifer and Draco and Charlie, but none of them sparked interest in a date plot. They’re mostly baddies and I didn’t want to write a baddie on a date.

You let out a sigh as you packed up your things in the Herbology room. It was your last class for the day, and you were more than ready for a break. It was no secret that Herbology wasn’t your best subject. You dreaded the period throughout the entire day. It was a fun class, but you could never remember anything when it came time for the test. Your plants were growing healthily and everything was in order, but you always got terminology mixed up, so your test scores were lacking.  
As you slung your messenger bag over your shoulder, a gentle voice called your name. You turned to see your longtime friend and secret crush, Neville Longbottom, smiling towards you. You returned the smile with a small nod, standing in place and waiting for him to catch up.  
“How’d you do on the test?” he asked as you walked out of the room.  
“Awful, I’m sure,” you replied with another sigh.  
“I’m sure it wasn’t too bad,” he reasoned, enjoying the rare quietness of the halls. Most students were in the library or in their dorms, so you got to enjoy a few moments alone with the brunette.  
“I’m never going to get better,” you countered.  
“What if I help?” he offered. “We could study together. I could give you a few tips on how to keep it all straight in your head. It could be like a study date.”  
You failed to notice the blush on his cheeks as you tilted your head. “A study date, huh?”  
He nodded bashfully. “Or just, you know… a date.”  
It was your turn to blush as you looked down at your shoes. “That sounds nice.”  
He beamed. “Tomorrow then? Lunchtime? By the Black Lake?”  
You nodded. “I look forward to it.”  
You parted ways when you got to your dorm. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiled softly. You nodded and waited until he walked away to slink into your room with a grin on your lips.

The next day, you were bouncing on your feet. It was getting colder outside, so you wore a (f/c) sweater with jeans and boots. Your hair was braided to keep it out of your face.  
You made your way outside with your notebook pressed against your chest. You made sure to bring your test scores along with your notes, hoping the adorable brunette would be able to help you study.  
You smiled when you saw that he was already sitting in the field by the Black Lake. He’d laid a blanket out on the grass to make it more comfortable for you. When you approached, you saw a basket on the blanket beside Neville.  
“Hey,” you greeted softly. He turned and smiled, patting the empty space on the blanket. You sat down beside him, looking around at the peaceful atmosphere. “What’s with the basket?”  
“Lunch,” he replied. He opened it to reveal a colorful array of drinks and snacks. A bottle of sparkling pumpkin juice was pulled out along with a couple of glasses. Small cutely packaged bags full of unnamed treats littered the edge of the basket. A couple of sandwiches with your favorite fixings were wrapped in napkins to keep them fresh. (1)  
“What are these?” you asked, picking up a new treat that was wrapped in a shiny purple bag.  
“Candies,” he replied.  
You held it up to your nose, discovering that it smelled amazing. “Homemade?”  
He smiled and nodded. “My gran’s recipe.”  
“You made these… for me?” you asked softly.  
He nodded again. “I thought you might like them.”  
You looked around at the rest of the things he’d brought. “Did you know all of these were my favorites or is it just a coincidence?”  
“I knew,” he blushed. “You’ve told me before.”  
“You remember things like that?”  
“I remember everything you tell me.”  
You smiled shyly at him, picking up a sandwich. You offered the brunette your notes while you bit into the sandwich.  
He compared your notes to your test scores with a confused expression. “Your notes are perfect, but your test scores are the complete opposite.”  
You nodded, embarrassed. “My mind completely blanks when the test starts.”  
He scooted closer, your legs brushing against one another’s. “You could try copying your notes again. Sometimes the act of writing it down multiple times helps it stick in your mind. Just relax when you have a test and you’ll be fine. Stress makes people forget their notes.”  
“Thanks,” you replied. “I’ll try that.”  
The rest of the date went smoothly, and Neville was excited to see you enjoying his homemade snacks.

You spent hours with Neville by the Black Lake. Before you knew it, it was dark, and you would have to return to your dorms. You stood reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to spend the night in his arms.  
“Today was amazing,” he stated with a smile, wrapping an arm around your waist. You leaned into his side with a smile.  
“Yes, it was,” you agreed. “So do you think that was more study or more date?”  
He chuckled. “I like to think it was more date.”  
“So do I,” you replied with a nod. His hand slipped from your waist, his knuckles knocking against yours. You walked closer, waiting for him to make a move. He grasped your hand and laced your fingers, squeezing your hand.  
When you reached your dorm, you turned and looked up at him. He still held your hands in his, smiling softly at you.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked quietly.  
You smiled and nodded. “Absolutely.”  
He grinned before leaning in, gently pecking your lips. He then rested his forehead against yours. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” you returned, smiling as you watched him walk back to his dorm.

 

(1) I took the date idea from a HP roleplay I was doing. My character was the reader and this was how she and Neville got together.


	5. Day 5: Kissing - Kyoya

**Day 5: Kissing – Kyoya Ootori**  
For someone who’s username isn’t in letters so I can’t type it.

Kyoya wasn’t one for public displays of affection. He wasn’t flamboyant like Tamaki, nor was he an attention seeker. He preferred to keep his love life away from the spotlight. He was often the one to linger in the shadows and calculate funds unless he was requested by a guest.  
You met the Host Club like the rest of the girls. When you first came to Ouran, you stumbled upon the third music room by simply exploring the grounds. You were in the same year as the twins and Haruhi, a year behind Kyoya and Tamaki. You hadn’t paid the twins any mind when they began their antics in class, making all of the girls giggle. You continued scribbling your notes until the period was over.  
You wondered what was kept inside the third music room, so you pushed open the door and were greeted with rose petals and soft music. Looking around, you saw plush couches and armchairs used by dozens of female students. Said students were blushing and giggling as well-groomed teenage boys flaunted in front of them like beauty pageant contestants. You wondered why they were all spending their time flirting instead of doing something productive, but your thoughts went blank when you spotted a pale brunette in the corner. The light reflected off his glasses so you couldn’t see his eyes, but a small smirk played on his lips as he scribbled something in a small black notebook.  
You approached him, ignoring the stares from amazed girls and intrigued boys as you got closer. It appeared that no one approached the brunette so confidently, but you didn’t care. You stopped when you were a few inches away, your train of thought crashing into a lake as you looked up at him. This close you could see his eyes, a shimmery grey, as they looked at you with interest. Without thinking, you stood on your toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The room was dead quiet except for the gasps flooding through the air. You could feel dozens of eyes watching you as you pulled back from the mysterious second-year. He simply smiled in reply, offering you his arm. You linked your arm with his and followed him away from the crowd.

You had been inseparable since. You learned that his name was Kyoya, and he told you that you had a beautiful name. Girls ceased requesting him out of respect for you, though he still walked the floor and played his part for the sake of the Club.  
Most of his free time was spent with you. He made sure to finish all of his homework as early as possible so his parents would have little reason to separate you. Most afternoons he went to your house, wanting to get away from his family, but there were days when you went to his as well.  
You occasionally spoke or studied, but most of your time was spent cuddling and kissing. You would sit on the couch in the living room- if you were at his house- or your bed in your room. He would lie on his back and you would lie on his chest, your head nestled in the crook of his neck and his arms around your waist.

You were currently in your bedroom. You were lying on your sides, facing each other. His arm acted as a pillow while his other arm was draped over your waist. Your hand was tangled in his hair, twirling the silky strands around your fingers. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You let out a soft sigh, curling closer into his chest. He nipped at your lower lip, the hand on your waist coming up to rest on your cheek. His thumb stroked your cheekbone as your hand travelled down his chest, settling on his abdomen.  
You were perfectly content to stay in his arms and on his lips.  
“I love you,” you whispered in between kisses. You could feel him smile against your lips before he kissed your nose.  
“I love you too,” he returned, nuzzling his nose against yours. He returned to kissing, pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth. He travelled down the side of your face, towards your jaw. You closed your eyes as his soft lips fluttered against your skin. He made it to your neck, gently drifting down to your collarbone. You let out a giggle as he found your sensitive spot, placing a hand on his face to bring his lips back to yours. He grinned against your lips, shifting so that he hovered above you.  
“I love kissing you,” he murmured, kissing your nose again.  
“Me too,” you countered as he kissed your forehead. You kissed his chin in return, wrapping your arms around his neck. You followed his previous actions, trailing your lips down his neck. He hummed softly at the sensation as you reached his collarbone. You tangled your hands in his hair and kissed back up to his jaw.  
He leaned down to capture your lips, stopping your travel. His arms rested on either side of your head, holding himself above you. You returned the kiss with a soft hum of approval, gently pulling at his raven strands.  
He pulled back for air, resting his head on yours. You looked up at him with a loving smile. You’d never been this close or this comfortable with anyone, and you loved it. Kyoya made you feel safe and warm.  
He returned to his spot beside you and pulled you into his chest. You snuggled against him, your head nestled in his neck, your arms around his waist and his arms around your upper back.


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Pepper

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes – Pepper Potts**  
For Jessi Stark x

Tony Stark’s famous parties didn’t always go as planned. The attendees had fun and usually nothing got broke, but other accidents often happened. Bruce once Hulked out and tried to smash Tony into the floor. Natasha almost strangled Clint with her gun holster for making a smartass comment. Phil almost threw Steve’s shield out of the window.

Being a ladies’ man, Tony loved trying to con women out of their clothes. His charms were usually enough, but some women, especially you, resisted him. He tried being subtle and straightforward, and you continuously shot him down. That intrigued him, so he tried harder.  
You were attending one of his parties in order to spend time with your best friend and secret crush, Pepper Potts. You knew she was Tony’s assistant, since she constantly complained about his attitude, so you knew she’d be at the party.  
You were all gathered in the main room, sipping drinks and laughing amongst yourselves. Beside you was Pepper, and on her other side was Maria. Across from you were Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. Steve and Thor were in chairs to the left, and Tony sat in a chair to your right. Everyone else had either passed out or gone home, so it was just you lot.  
Tony pulled out a two decks of cards (1) with a grin on his lips. You let out a groan. Tony’s grin hardly led to good things, especially if you were a woman he was trying to hit on.  
When he finished dealing cards to everyone, he announced, “Strip Rummy!”  
“Strip Rummy?” you repeated with a raised brow.  
Tony nodded. “It’s basic Rummy. If you discard and someone Rummy’s it, you have to lose an article of clothing. At the end of the round, whoever gets the lowest score loses an article of clothing.”  
Well, at least it wasn’t Poker. (2)  
You picked up your cards and looked them over, sorting them. Tony had dealt you well, so all you needed to do was play them right and not discard a Rummy. You were directly to Tony’s left, so you had the first turn. You drew a card from the deck and discarded something useless, then waited. Having played Rummy with Tony before, you had made a rule that no one could go out on their first turn. Since you were first, that meant that everyone would likely play as much as they could during the first round, before it came back to you. (3)  
As expected, everyone had something to play. You looked around. Keeping track of this many people’s cards was going to be confusing. When your turn came back, you were able to go out. Most of your cards went together in a run or three-of-a-kind, or more, and the rest you were able to play off of other people’s cards. You discarded what you thought was a useless card… until Tony let out a squeal.  
“Rummy!” he cried out, snatching up the card you’d thrown away. You turned to him with a horrified expression.  
He placed it down before gesturing to Clint’s cards. “It plays off of his run,” he explained.  
You groaned and slipped your shirt over your head. You’d learned from experience that Tony didn’t count shoes or accessories as clothing, so removing your hat or your boots wouldn’t satisfy the billionaire.  
Wolf whistles were heard as you sat there in your bra and jeans, glaring at Tony. You hadn’t noticed that the strawberry blonde beside you had frozen in her spot, trying desperately not to look at your very exposed cleavage.  
That round ended up mostly in your favor, as you had the highest score. After that, you were somewhere in the middle. Thor and Clint lost their shirts as well, and Natasha opted for discarding her pants instead of her shirt.  
The last round hadn’t been kind to you. You had a couple of good cards, but most of it was crap that didn’t go together at all. You hadn’t had time to play anything before someone else went out, so you ended up with a lot of negative points, leaving you at the bottom of the score board. Tony grinned at you as you rolled your eyes, slipping off your jeans. More whistles were heard in response as you were now in your boots and underwear.  
“I think I’m done for the night,” you declared, standing. You didn’t bother covering yourself as you stepped over your pile of wet clothes. Tony had “accidentally” knocked over his drink and it landed directly atop your shirt and pants.  
“I have a room here,” Pepper said, standing and following you. “You can borrow my clothes.”  
You smiled at her. “Thanks, Pep.” You followed here away from the crowd and down the hall to where her room was.

“You were very confident back there,” she complimented as you sat on her bed.  
“Confidence is the only way to deal with Tony sometimes,” you countered. She nodded in agreement and handed you a light tank top and silk pajama pants.  
“Thanks again,” you said, slipping the items on. There was no point in putting them on in the bathroom. The entire team had already seen you in your underwear, so you didn’t bother hiding anything.  
“You, uh… You look good,” she said, sitting beside you.  
You smirked at her nervousness. “Thanks.”  
Before you could say anything more, she placed both hands on your face and pressed her lips to yours. You rested your hands on her hips, pulling her chest against yours. She leaned forward against you, causing you to fall back against her comforter.  
“You look good in my clothes,” she smirked, hovering above you.  
“I’ll have to borrow them more often,” you countered, claiming her lips again.

 

(1) If you play Rummy, or any other game that requires each player to have a substantial number of cards, with more than like four people, you need two decks. I played Rummy with four other people, so five total, and we needed two.  
(2) Most people do Strip Poker, especially for Tony, but I’ve never played Poker and am quite good at Rummy, so I used Rummy.  
(3) None of this may make any sense if you’ve never played Rummy, but that’s a House rule that I started with my brother so I had a fighting chance of getting a good score.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying - Charlie

**Day 7: Cosplaying – Charlie Bradbury**  
For Shri Quinn  
A/N: The costumes I chose were what my friend and I were supposed to do for Comic Con but we ended up not going.

 

You adjusted the large jester had that wrapped around your head. The front of the hat went straight across your forehead, a couple of inches above your eyebrows. The sides came down in front of your ears, and the fabric covered the entire back of your head, leaving only your face visible. Your neck was covered by a white neckpiece that extended a couple of inches and had small white puff balls at the end. Your body was clad in a skin-tight spandex suit with alternating black and red patches. The colors crossed over your ribs; your right arm, right half of your chest, and left leg were black with small red diamonds on your shoulder and thigh, and your left arm, left half of your chest, and right leg were red with small black diamonds on your shoulder and thigh. The right side of your headpiece was red while the left was black, and small white puff balls were attached to the ends of each side. A strapless black eye mask covered around your eyes and across your nose, and your lips were painted black. Your shoes were two different colors, one black and one red, just like your gloves.  
Charlie sauntered into the bathroom where you were double-checking all the details of your costume and grinned. “You look great, babe.”  
You turned to look at her, looking her up and down in her own costume, and returned the grin. “So do you.”  
Her long red locks were curled at the ends and a thin, green, wiry tiara adorned with leaves sat atop her head. She wore a corseted body suit that was emerald green and covered in fake leaves, giving it a scaly appearance. Under that she wore lacy green tights with green gloves on her hands. Thin green wire wrapped elegantly around her arms and her feet were covered by dark green boots. Sparkly green eye shadow surrounded her eyes, extending into soft points at the sides of her face. She wore long fake eyelashes which were also a sparkly green, and her lips were painted red  
“This year is going to be the best,” she said, resting her hands on your hips.  
You placed your hands on her shoulders, a small pout on your lips because you couldn’t kiss her after putting on your makeup. “It definitely is.”

When you got to the convention, people immediately reacted to your costumes. Cries of “Poison ivy!” and “Harley Quinn!” rang out through the lobby as you stood in line for your badges. As the line moved slower than a slug, you had time to pose for photos. You knew your costume duo would be a big hit, especially with how much time and effort was put into them.  
You proudly suspended your badge from your neck when you got them. Yours said “Harley Quinn” while Charlie’s said “Poison Ivy.” Having already gotten your room key, you headed out to the car to retrieve your bags and then head up to your room.  
It was on the fourth floor which was far enough away from all the room parties and convention activities that you would be able to relax should you need it. You deposited your bags and looked over the weekend program before heading back out into the mass. You posed for more pictures along the way, mostly for children and long-time comic book fans. You even saw a man dressed as the Joker, so you posed with him as well.  
Your first order of business was an iZombie panel. It had become yours and Charlie’s favorite show after watching on a whim on Netflix. It was half the reason you wanted to go to Comic Con, besides the fun of the convention itself.  
You and Charlie sat close to the front, having gotten to the panel early. It soon filled with people, and it made you happy to know the show had so many fans. You pulled out your phone and opened the camera, setting it to “Video” before raising it so the lens could catch the beautiful people sitting at the panel table.

After the panel, you and Charlie decided you were hungry. You grabbed your wallet from the room and made sure your phone and room key were on your person before heading out of the hotel. There was a diner across the road from the hotel, and though it was the closest eating establishment to the convention, it wasn’t very busy. You and Charlie headed across the road and inside, expecting the simultaneous turning heads as you walked in. The hostess grinned at you as she led you to a table in the back. You ordered drinks, a soda for her and a (f/drink) for you, before turning back to each other.  
“I’m so excited,” she beamed, reaching across the table to hold your hand. You squeezed her gloved fingers in your own, returning the smile.  
“That panel was awesome,” you stated as your drinks arrived. You then ordered your meals, your hands remaining attached.  
You noticed the smudge of black lipstick on your sandwich when you pulled it away from your mouth. You let out a giggle and looked up at Charlie to see her lipstick was smudged as well. “We’ll have to fix our makeup after dinner,” you commented.  
She nodded with a chuckle, setting her food back on the plate. She then leaned forward, tilting her head slightly. You tilted your head in return, leaning forward and pressing your lips to hers. Black mingled with red and you knew there would be multi-colored smudges on both your lips after, but you didn’t care.  
You pulled back to finish your food, downing the rest of your drink. When you were both one, you left money on the table including a tip before standing and walking out.  
More stares and noises of awe surrounded you as you headed back to the hotel. You laced your fingers with Charlie’s, a grin on both your lips, ready to wow the rest of the convention goers.


	8. Day 8: Shopping - Steve

**Day 8: Shopping – Steve Rogers**  
For fangirlwriters  
A/N: It strays from the plot. Only the beginning is about shopping. Once I got going I got carried away, and I really don’t want to just erase it all after all the work I put into it.  
Roleplay? Anyone?

Steve Rogers couldn’t really do much of anything in public without being bombarded by fangirls. Most of them had a sense of decency and boundaries, so they approached the super soldier politely and took up as little time as possible. Others were pushy and intrusive, and they hung on his arm while pictures were taken and tried desperately to keep the conversation going. It was no secret that Steve was a gentleman, so the poor blond would just put up with the constant hounding until they all finally went away.  
He really needed to focus during this shopping trip. Your birthday was coming up, and he was determined to get you something special. He wasn’t a very artistic man, so he couldn’t make your present. Whatever it was, it would be from the heart. He had a week to find something, and he would probably end up spending that entire week searching for the perfect gift.

Going through the mall, he was constantly greeted by fans. He smiled politely and posed for a couple photos or took a moment to sign an autograph. He tried to think of excuses to get away from the crowd, but he was too nice to just walk away. For the small children, their parents understood that the soldier was busy, so they tried to pry their kids away as fast as they could without upsetting them. It was the teenage girls that were the hardest to get away from. Luckily for Steve, most of them already had boyfriends who didn’t appreciate their ladies fawning over the soldier.  
Steve jumped from store to store, his disappointment growing as he failed to find the perfect present. He found plenty of tolerable gifts, like necklaces and clothes and your favorite candy. But none of it was the right present.  
He spent an hour in the specialty candy store, and while he knew you would enjoy a lot of their assortments, they weren’t very birthday-like.  
He looked at every jewelry store in the mall, but it was all overpriced and tacky. Diamonds and rubies and the kind of accessories you saw on TV, talking about the “perfect gift for your special lady.” You were better than that. You deserved better than an overused diamond that every married woman in New York would be sporting on her finger.  
He browsed the stores where you usually bought your clothes, and though he knew your sizes and what you liked, he figured you’d rather buy your own clothes and receive something more meaningful as a present. He saw several outfits similar to what you wore, including some clothes you’d already bought, but nothing jumped out and said “Buy Me.”  
He tried asking your friends and the rest of the team. Tony offered to craft something, but Steve wanted it to be from him, not Tony. Thor ranted on about rare Asgardian jewels, but Steve got lost after a few sentences. Natasha suggested he spend the day with you, which Steve was already planning on doing once he found a present. Clint offered no help, which earned him a punch in the arm from the redhead. Bruce was actually helpful. He suggested that Steve let him help by making you a gemstone using strands of the soldier’s hair. Steve still wanted to find something else, but he agreed to the doctor’s idea.  
After thinking about all of the pieces of ideas that Steve had seen, he formulated a plan. He went back to the candy shop and the clothing store and picked out the best items from each. He then found a decorative basket in your favorite color and bought some colored tissue paper.

On the morning of your birthday, you were awoken by a sweet kiss to your lips. Your eyes fluttered open to see Steve hovering above you with a loving smile on his lips.  
“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, kissing your forehead.  
“Morning,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Happy birthday,” he said, hooking his arms around your back and pulling you up to a seated position.  
You smiled and kissed him softly before he pulled you out of bed by your hands. You opted for staying in your pajamas since you were spending the day at home, and he smiled at the decision because he thought you were adorable with your hair twisted into a messy bun, even messier from sleep, and clad in your favorite sleepwear.  
He led you into the kitchen where he had already made your favorite breakfast. You sat at the kitchen table while he placed a plate of food in front of you. He offered you a mug of steaming coffee and your favorite creamer for you to doctor it with. You smiled at him and shoved a forkful of food into your mouth, nearly moaning at the taste. Steve was a wonderful cook, and he always tried to make food he knew you loved, so you appreciated his knack for cooking.  
He sat beside you with his own plate, returning the smile as he sipped a cup of coffee. He rested a hand on your leg as you finished breakfast. He ate quickly and placed all of your dishes in the sink. You looked up at him with a loving smile, not knowing what else was to come. He gently took your hand and pulled you into the living room, sitting you down on the couch.  
“Close your eyes,” he said. You complied, bringing your hands up to cover your eyes. You heard some rustling and soft footsteps against the carpet, leading you to wonder what he was up to.  
“Open,” you heard him say. You opened your eyes to find a large basket stuffed with tissue paper sitting atop your lap. You looked up at Steve with a quirked brow.  
He beamed. “Open it.”  
You pulled out the tissue paper to reveal your favorite truffles sitting atop a pile of other trinket-like gifts. You smiled softly as you set the candies aside, awed that he remembered what you liked. You found a soft beanie adorned with the logo from your favorite movie, so you immediately slipped it on. Steve smiled at your appreciation as you continued further into the basket. At the bottom was a small black box like the ones jewelry was usually packaged in. You lifted the lid to find a thin silver chain suspending a small gemstone with an unnamable color. You turned to Steve and tilted your head in confusion.  
“It’s forged from strands of my hair,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Dr. Banner helped me with it.”  
You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before handing him the necklace. You turned around and smiled when you felt the cold silver against your neck. After clasping it closed, Steve rested his fingers on your neck and rubbed gently. You leaned back, resting against his chest. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
You spent the rest of the day laying on the couch, watching your favorite movies, wrapped up in Steve’s loving arms.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends - Kiba

**Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends – Kiba Inuzuka**  
For KuroKoriRyu  
A/N: Wow. I haven’t watched or written Naruto in years.

It was a rare occurrence when the young ninjas of Konoha got a day off to relax and enjoy themselves. They often spent their days training and their nights studying, so they didn’t get a lot of free time. What little free time they had was usually spent with their teammates, developing training strategies and ways to outsmart their Senseis.  
Though you weren’t a ninja, you’d grown up in Konoha, and you were good friends with most of the teenagers currently in training. You mostly got along with the members of Team Eight. Hinata’s reserved nature was a nice break from the drama that followed the rest of the kunoichi, you were equally fascinated and disturbed by Shino’s bugs, and Kiba… you had developed a crush on the dog-loving boy. Akamaru was the sweetest dog you’d ever met, though you hadn’t met many, and Kiba had been your best friend since childhood.

You convinced the members of Team Eight to take their day off actually off. They usually trained, or at least Shino and Hinata did. But you wanted to hang out with the lot of them, so you told them all to meet you on the training ground. Kiba had teased you, asking why you would meet on the training grounds if not to train, but he agreed anyway.  
You were planning to bring homemade snacks for your friends. You weren’t sure what the four of you were going to do with a whole day to yourselves, but you wanted to have some fun with them. Perhaps you could play fetch with Akamaru and Shino could teach you about the bugs in the forest, and you knew Hinata would ask you when you were going to tell Kiba about your crush.  
Kiba was impressed by the sweet treats you brought for the team. You happened to know his favorite kind of cookie, so you made sure to pack some. He wolfed down most of the treats after the others said they were full. You were pleased that he enjoyed them so much.  
After lunch, you all decided to play Hide and Seek. You had to explain the game to them, as they didn’t play games very much. Shino agreed to be “it,” so you, Kiba, and Hinata ran off to hide.  
You ducked behind a bush when you heard Shino approaching. You quieted your breathing and looked in-between the leaves to see if he was getting close. A warm hand clasped over your mouth, stifling the noise of surprise that came from your throat. You were pulled further back into the bushes, and your heart raced with fear and anticipation until you saw the fur cuff on the jacket worn by your captor. You let out a sigh of relief when you realized it was only Kiba. He removed his hand and you turned around to face him.  
“What are you doing?” you whispered.  
“I finally got you alone,” he replied cheekily.  
You ignored the blush that burned on your cheeks. “And why would you want to get me alone?”  
His hands rested on your arms. “I need to talk to you.”  
You could hear two voices and two sets of footsteps, telling you that Shino had found Hinata. They were now looking for you and Kiba.  
“Can it wait?” you asked. “You’re going to get us found.”  
He pulled you forward by your arms and crashed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened in reply, but he pulled away before you could respond. As you were about to question it, the bushes moved and revealed Shino and Hinata, the latter with a knowing smile on her lips. You realized you were still blushing when you stumbled out of the bush, heading back to the main field. Shino raised a brow at Kiba, who grinned in response.

You were seated on the grass with Hinata while the boys played fetch with Akumaru. You nibbled your lower lip and watched them run back and forth.  
Hinata turned to you. “Have you told Kiba, then?”  
You let out a sigh. “No.”  
She tilted her head. “What happened in the bushes, then?”  
You turned to her with a small smile. “He kissed me.”  
Her eyes lit up. “He what? That’s great!”  
You nodded. “Yeah. But I didn’t get to say anything or even kiss him back. You and Shino found us.”  
She smiled apologetically. “If I had known-“  
You shook your head. “No, I know. It’s okay. I just… I need to get him alone again so I can talk to him.”  
Hinata jumped up and headed down the hill to where Shino was standing at the bottom. She said something to him that you couldn’t hear before she led him away from Kiba. The dog-lover watched them go with confusion on his features, but he shrugged and ran back up the hill to where you were seated.  
“Hey,” he grinned.  
“Hey,” you returned with a blush.  
“What’s that about?” he asked, nodding towards Hinata and Shino.  
“I don’t know,” you half-lied, shrugging. “Hey… about the kiss-“  
“I’m sorry,” he said sullenly. “I’ve just wanted to kiss you for so long and I didn’t know how to go about it so I saw an opportunity and I took it and I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not,” you said, turning to face him. He looked at you with relief and surprise.  
“You’re not… sorry?”  
You shook your head. “I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, Kiba. I just didn’t know what to do.”  
He chuckled. “All this time we wasted, huh?”  
You giggled and nodded.  
“But we don’t have to waste anymore,” he stated, gently grasping your chin in his hand. You smiled softly as he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. You returned it sweetly, tilting your head for a better angle.  
Hinata turned to look at you from where she was at the bottom of the hill. She smiled at seeing the two in embrace. Finally.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears - Hikaru

**Day 10: With Animal Ears – Hikaru Hitachiin**  
For AllTheLittleWonders

You headed into the third music room with Haruhi. You were in the same year as her and the Hitachiin twins, so you were helping each other study for an upcoming test. She was more prepared for it than you were, but you were both helping.  
Your floppy (h/c) ears twitched happily atop your head. The fluffy tail sticking out from beneath your pleated skirt wagged softly as you set eyes on the Host Club. You were harboring a crush on the older Hitachiin brother, but you were sure he only saw you as a friend.  
Haruhi’s feline ear twitched with irritation as Tamaki slung an arm around her shoulders. He was dramatically rambling about the Club’s new theme plan, and his golden retriever tail was wagging excitedly behind him.  
You let out a chuckle and headed over to the twins where they were flaunting their “brotherly love.” Teenage girls swooned and fainted, and the boys took a bow before walking over to you. Hikaru’s arm wrapped around your waist and Karou’s around your shoulders, sandwiching you between the two attractive teens. Their pointed cat ears were quirked identically as they smirked at each other and then at you.  
“So, (y/n),” Hikaru cooed, looking at you. You ignored the blush on your cheeks and the tingle in your belly.  
“The day is almost over,” Karou continued as the two led you away from the crowd.  
“The Host Club is going to the beach later,” Hikaru explained, sitting down on a couch and bringing you and Karou down beside him.  
“We really want you to come,” Karou finished.  
Your blush deepened as you imagined going to the beach with the boys. They’d be shirtless, wearing their swim trunks and dripping with water, and you would be wearing a cute swim suit with your hair tied up to keep it out of your face. You looked between the boys and hesitantly nodded.  
“Sure,” you said awkwardly, clearing your throat so you didn’t sound so nervous. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Really?” Hikaru replied, his eyes lit up with genuine excitement.  
You nodded again, focusing on keeping your floppy ears from twitching nervously.  
Karou let out a cry of triumph and pulled you into a hug, smushing you between himself and his brother. Your eyes wandered over to Haruhi who had finally gotten Tamaki off her shoulder, and she smirked at your current position. She knew you were good friends with the twins, and she knew you had a crush on Hikaru. You could tell by her exasperated sigh when Tamaki came back over that she’d been informed of their beach plan and was being convinced to go. Of course, she was a member of the Host Club, so she had to go. The blush on your cheeks told her that you agreed too, and having another girl there to keep the boys in line made her feel a little bit better.

You wore your most modest bikini, though it needed extra help. The top was strapless, so it covered in-between your breasts and higher than a halter bikini top normally did. The bottoms were boy-shorts, and you wore a wrap skirt and a thin button-up over the suit to complete the ensemble. You slid on your flip flops and headed out of the dressing room to meet up with the group.  
Haruhi offered you a smile, her one-piece suit covering much more than your outfit did. You walked beside her, suddenly feeling awkward and shy around the group of people that had come to be your best friends. You were normally confident around the group of dramatic teenage boys, but seeing them all shirtless while you yourself weren’t wearing much clothing made you want to hide under a blanket,  
The twins found you quickly, wrapping their arms around you like they’d done earlier. You could swear your blush was the shade of a tomato, and you were glad no one else seemed to notice. You followed the boys- not that you had much of a choice, being sandwiched between them- to the lake and let them pull you in up to your knees. They then let you go, giving you the option to leave if you wanted to. They ran further into the water, splashing each other. Cats may not enjoy being wet, but these two did. You laughed at their antics and followed them further in, joining in on the splashing. You watched Karou dunk Hikaru beneath the surface, so while he was distracted, you splashed Karou from behind. The younger brother turned to you with a laugh on his lips, running after you while Hikaru resurfaced. He gently pushed you back so you fell under, but before your head went under, a hand pulled you up. You looked up with a blush and smiled at the older brother. Karou saw the exchange of loving stares between you and scampered away to play with Honey.  
Hikaru stared down at you with a soft smile. He reached one hand up to scratch your now sopping wet canine ears and you leaned into the touch. Your eyes closed and you let out a contented sigh. You never realized how good it would feel to have his fingers comb through your hair – or your fur.  
You opened your eyes and looked up at him again. Your faces were only inches apart. The hand in your hair traveled down to cup your cheek, keeping your gaze on him. Your hands rested on his warm chest as you stepped as close as you could. He tilted his head and leaned forward, and you stood on your tip toes to meet him in the middle. His lips melded perfectly against yours and your eyes fluttered closed. He let out content sighs between kisses, his other hand resting respectfully on your hip. You slid your hands behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle. Your torsos were now flush against each other; as close as you could get.  
You pulled back for air and smiled up at him. He grinned back at you before he was splashed with what felt like a bucket of water. You let out a giggle as he turned and chased after Karou. You let out a happy sigh and trudged out of the water, wrapping a towel around yourself as you lied out on a lawn chair beside the one Haruhi was currently lounging in. You spent the rest of the afternoon watching all of the boys run and chase each other while you took a light puppy nap.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis - Mustang

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis – Roy Mustang**  
For Shizu-Chan  
A/N: I’ve never written for FMA so I can’t guarantee it’ll be any good.

You crossed your arms and tapped your foot against the carpeted floor as you waited for Roy to finish his paperwork. He always droned on and on about his wonderful job, but every time you’d been to visit him, he was doing exactly this – paperwork. It didn’t seem very wonderful, but it made him happy, so you didn’t question it.  
He could hear your impatient sigh and chuckled lightly in response. “Just a few more minutes, my dear.”  
“You said that twenty minutes ago,” you countered under your breath. He still heard it, and he chuckled again.  
“There,” he finally said. “Done.” He stood from his desk after neatly piling the papers he’d been writing on to one side. He walked over to you and placed a gloved hand on your cheek, kissing you softly.  
“Good,” you replied, taking his hand in yours. “We have costumes to try on.”  
He let out a groan as you pulled him out of his office. “Do we have to?”  
“Yes,” you replied simply. You led him outside and began walking. You’d special ordered costumes from the local shop which was only a few minutes’ walk from where Roy worked. He whined the entire time, until you threw the costume in his face and pointed to the dressing room. He begrudgingly obeyed and disappeared behind a black curtain. You took your own costume into the dressing room adjacent to his.  
“…Darling?” his voice said uncertainly.  
“Yes?” you replied sweetly.  
“What the Hell is this?”  
“What the Hell is what, dear?”  
“This… costume…”  
You stifled a giggle. You knew he’d be uncomfortable once he saw it. You had mostly chosen them because you thought they were cute, but it was also payback for his constant long hours and lack of time for you.  
“It’s called a kigurumi, Roy. They’re all the rage. Just try it on.”  
“It has… ears…” he described uncomfortably. You could practically hear him inspecting every inch of the fluffy piece of cloth, glad that he always wore gloves and wouldn’t have to touch it directly. “And a tail… What is it?”  
You finally giggled, earning a displeased grunt from the stall next door. You slipped your costume on and pulled up the zipper on the front. Yours was all black with a delicate cat tail sticking out the back and pointed cat ears with pink insides were attached to the hood. You pulled said hood over your head, revealing a small yellow crescent moon adorned just above your forehead, along with large red eyes, a small pink nose, a smiling cat mouth, and black whiskers.  
You stepped out of the dressing room and slipped into the one Roy was in, giggling again. He stared at you, wondering how anyone could possibly look as attractive as you did while wearing… that.  
You were surprised to see that he’d at least tried to put it on. He had his legs in and had pulled the fabric up to his chest. You showed him where his arms were meant to go and slid them in before zipping it up. You then pulled the hood over his head so you could see the whole character. His costume was identical to yours, except his was all white. The crescent moon on his forehead was also yellow, but his large eyes were blue.  
Beneath the embroidered cat face, Roy’s dark eyes gazed up at you with a mix of amazement, embarrassment, and a hint of annoyance. “Do I really have to wear this?”  
“Yep,” you replied excitedly. You grabbed his hand and your clothes, dragging him out of the dressing room. He protested profusely, desperately trying to crawl back under the curtain and put his clothes on. You simply pulled him to the checkout counter and handed money to the cashier. He smiled in reply and bid you a friendly goodbye, chuckling at Roy’s clear disapproval.

The next night was Halloween, and you were dragging Ed and Al along with you and Roy. There weren’t many costumes available for Al, so you’d added a few things and told everyone he was a knight in shining armor. After a lot of convincing, you managed to dress Ed as the princess Al was meant to be protecting. Al had chuckled at the sight, and you had to stifle a giggle, because if you laughed, Ed had already threatened to tear up the dress and go home.  
You were walking down the street with Roy on one arm and Ed on the other. Al was on Ed’s other side, occasionally holding his automail arm, but most of the time he was shrugged off. You let out a contented sigh, ignoring the grumbles from your temporarily feline boyfriend. He could handle one night of harmless fun.

When the night was over, you ensured that Ed and Al made it home safely. After bidding them goodnight, you headed home with Roy. By then he had stopped whining about wearing “this horrid costume,” but only because he knew you were headed home.  
“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” you reasoned. “I even wore it with you.”  
“I prefer when you wear tiny miniskirts,” he murmured under his breath, but you heard it and let out a laugh.  
“I can’t wear tiny miniskirts in public, Roy,” you reminded, wrapping your arms around his neck. “That’s only for you.”  
He seemed to soften at the statement, leaning forward to kiss you. His arms wrapped around your waist as you returned the kiss, sighing softly against his lips. He led you to your shared bedroom, and you were glad to actually be awake when he was home. He usually left so early and got in so late that you were asleep, so you never got to enjoy spending time with him. At least now you could be aware of his presence during the night.  
“Can I take it off now?” he practically begged. You laughed and nodded. He was surprised to see you unzip yours and strip down right in the middle of the room. You caught his gaping mouth and smirked.  
“What?” you teased, kicking the fabric off of your legs.  
He quickly discarded his own costume and approached you, wrapping his arms around you again. You grinned against his lips and lied down on the bed, turning out the light and enjoying your time with Roy.


	12. Day 12: Making Out - Loki

**Day 12: Making Out – Loki Laufeyson**  
For Lucy  
A/N: I don’t know if it needs a warning but it’s steamy. There’s kind of a plot but the challenge is “making out.”

You’d been in a bad mood for a week now, and neither you nor Loki could determine why. You were just inexplicably upset, and nothing could cheer you up. Cuddles with Loki weren’t as exciting as they should be, none of your favorite movies made you happy, and even your God of Mischief baking your favorite dessert had no effect on your mood.  
He was getting desperate. He didn’t know what else to do.

You sat on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels. You’d settled on three different channels, each playing one of your favorite movies, but they didn’t light up your eyes like they normally would. You heard the front door open and close, but you didn’t look up. You knew it was Loki, and you had nothing to say.  
That was until you heard a faint whimper that sounded like a bark. You turned to look at the raven-haired man as he sat on the couch beside you, holding a bundle of fur in his arms. You raised a brow and Loki’s chest filled with hope. That was the most reaction you’d shown in a week. Maybe this plan would work.  
“What’s that?” you asked.  
“Your new friend,” he replied. He held it out so you could see it more clearly. It was small, only a few months old. It was a black Labrador, and she was looked up at you with chocolate brown eyes.  
“He’s for me?” you asked softly, awed by the gift.  
“She,” Loki corrected, setting the black ball of fur in your lap. “I went to the animal shelter this morning and she just screamed ‘adopt me’. I thought you would like her.”  
“She’s beautiful,” you cooed, holding her to your chest.  
Loki beamed at how emotional you were getting. “I’m glad you like her.”  
You surprised him by leaning in close and pressing a kiss to his jaw. He smiled at the action and turned his head to capture your lips. The puppy wriggled out of your arms and jumped onto the ground, going to explore your apartment. You leaned into Loki’s side as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. You complied, resting a leg on either side of his waist. Your arms secured around his neck, pulling your chests flush against each other. He leaned forward, tilting you backwards until you were lying on the couch. He hovered above you, one arm holding under your waist while the other rested beside your head, holding him up. You tangled your hands in his hair, running your fingers through the silky strands. You wrapped a leg around his waist, keeping him close.  
He nipped at your lower lip, causing you to gasp. It quickly faded into a soft sound of contentment as he licked your lip, sucking on it gently. Your hands remained in his hair as his lips left yours, traveling down your jawline. You let out contented sighs as he moved down your neck, nipping gently here and there. The more he nipped, the more you mewled. He found the soft spot at the base of your neck, just above your collarbone. The hand that was on your lower back moved to grip your hip, keeping your body close. He sucked heavily on your neck until he was sure he left a mark. You made sounds of enjoyment, a mix of a moan and a sigh and a gasp, as he continued his actions back up your neck. He pulled back and slid his tongue up your neck as though to soothe the marks he’d made.  
You used your hands in his hair to bring his lips back to yours. He grinned against your lips, pecking you gently instead of holding his lips there like you wanted. You slid one hand down his neck, enjoying how he shivered under your touch. You continued down, your hand sliding down his chest and abdomen. Your hand then fisted in his shirt, subtly trying to pull it up. He caught the hint and moved his hand from your hip, finding the buttons on his shirt and trying to quickly unbutton them. You helped, pushing his shirt off his shoulders once he freed all of the buttons. You both let out contented sighs as you ran your cold hands over his bare chest.  
You tore your lips from his and repeated his earlier actions, traveling down his neck. He grunted whenever you stopped to nip or lick the cold, pale skin there. His free hand reached up to tangle in your hair, his fingers tightening when you began sucking on the soft skin. His soft spot was just beneath his jaw, so you tilted your head for a better angle and gently grazed your teeth against his skin.  
He used his hand in your hair to bring your lips back to his. You moaned softly into his mouth, running your hands up his side and across his back. You pulled his chest against yours, eliciting groans from both your throats. You gently scraped your nails down his back, proud of the red marks that you were sure would appear later. He growled against your lips, biting your lower lip. You gasped in reply and he thrust his tongue between your lips. Your tongues wrestled for dominance though neither of you were going to give in. You wrapped both of your legs around his waist and slid your hands back up his chest. His hand fell from your hair, sliding down your side until he found the hem of your shirt. He gently slid his hand under the fabric, and his cold hand against your side made you jump as much as you could in your current position. His thumb rubbed the skin on your abdomen before his hand slid to your now revealed hip, squeezing gently.  
You pulled away from his lips with a gasp, gently pushing on his chest so he knew you wanted a break. He smiled at you and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, causing you to smile.  
“I love you,” he whispered, kissing your nose.  
“I love you too,” you replied as he kissed your cheek. Having regained your breath, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back in.


	13. Day 12: Eating Ice Cream - Draco

**Day 13: Eating Ice Cream – Draco Malfoy**  
A/N: I haven’t done a lot of HP shots and since everyone took so long to claim it, I took it. Then the only suggestions I got were from Avengers and I’m kind of really tired of Avengers.  
I was going to do an “opposites attract” thing with you being a half-blood, because I love those, but I feel like they’re very much overused with Draco. The reader is almost always a mudblood or related to one of the Golden Trio when it’s a Draco love story.

You’d known Draco for most of your life. You met in Diagon Alley when you were both eight years old. You were with your parents and your older brother who’d just turned eleven. They had just finished getting all of the required supplies he would need for his first year at Hogwarts, and you were currently in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor to celebrate him receiving his letter. It wasn’t a surprise, of course, since you came from a pureblood family, but it was exciting nonetheless.  
As you sat down at a small table inside the parlor, a sugar cone holding a scoop of (f/flavor) gripped in your hand, your gaze wandered around and caught that of a young blond boy. He seemed to be staring back at you, his own bowl of chocolate chip mint ice cream suddenly forgotten when stormy grey eyes met (e/c). You weren’t quite old enough to be interested in boys, but this one fascinated you. He was cute, with his pale skin and platinum hair, and he seemed nice. After asking permission from your mother, you hopped out of your chair and padded over to where he was sitting by himself.  
“Hi,” you greeted softly. You didn’t normally introduce yourself to strangers. Your mother did that for you. “I’m (y/n).” You offered a hand.  
He placed his hand in yours, filling your tummy with butterflies. “Draco Malfoy,” he replied just as softly, as though he didn’t speak for himself much, either.  
Your eyes widened. You hadn’t realized he was a Malfoy.  
He caught your surprise and smiled, offering you to sit with him. You hesitantly agreed, sitting in the chair opposite him.  
“Are you by yourself?” you asked sweetly.  
He shook his head before turning to look at the checkout counter. “My mother’s over there.” He then turned back to you. “You’re not old enough for Hogwarts yet. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?” (1)  
“My brother just got his letter,” you replied. “We’re shopping for supplies.”  
He nodded understandingly. “You’ll get your letter in a few years, won’t you? Like me?”  
It was your turn to nod. “My family is pureblood. There’s no reason for me to not get my letter.”  
His eyes lit up at the word “pureblood,” as though it granted you instant friendship. “We’ll be first years together, I bet!”  
You smiled and bit the top of your cone. “I bet.”

You were both in your twenties now, having survived the Battle of Hogwarts and graduated from the school. He was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and you took Hagrid’s place in teaching Care of Magical Creatures. You saw a lot of each other, and you were even engaged.  
When you were both sixth years, you had become a couple. You’d been best friends up to that point, though you had been sorted into Ravenclaw. It put obstacles between you as far as spending time together went, but since you’d been friends before you got into Hogwarts, your sorting didn’t bother him at all. He was still raised to discriminate, so it surprised everyone when he was kind to you. But he simply replied that you were different, and they left it at that.  
You spent most, if not all of your free time together. You didn’t have many shared classes, since the Slytherins were mostly scheduled with the Gryffindors, but you found ways to be together after classes and on the weekends. You would often sneak into each other’s Houses, or spend an afternoon out in the garden or by the Black Lake. You studied together and tutored each other, and it amazed everyone how well you got along.

When school was out for the summer, you lived together. Since you were children, Narcissa loved you. Lucius was more cautious after you were sorted into not Slytherin, but he tolerated you thanks to your bloodline. So they had no issue with you and Draco buying a small house together.  
Though you had been born and raised around magic, you enjoyed muggle things like restaurants and movie theaters. You thought diversity was good for purebloods, and thought that every witch and wizard should get out and try something non-magical at least once. You allowed Draco to use magic at home instead of getting off his lazy butt, but you refused to have house elves. You didn’t feel that they deserved to be enslaved to grumpy wizards like Draco’s father, and out of love for you, he agreed.  
The two of you always went out for ice cream, whether it was at Florean’s parlor or somewhere in the muggle world. It kind of became “your thing” to meet up after work or just go there for a date or an afternoon out. It reminded you of how you met, and that was a happy memory for the both of you.

Today was one such occasion. School was out, and neither of you had any worries until August when you had to plan the next year’s lessons. You decided to travel to Diagon Alley and visit Florean’s Ice Cream Parlor.  
You both ordered the same flavors you always did – some things never changed. You sat at the table where you’d first met when you’d shyly introduced yourself. You nibbled on your ice cream and smiled sweetly at the blond sitting opposite you. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he reached out to you with a free hand, placing it atop yours. You leaned in for a sweet, ice cream-flavored kiss before gazing out the window at the setting sun.

 

(1) So I was thinking that I was getting away from the plot, because I was planning on having them get ice cream as adults, and then I realized that I inadvertently stuck them in an ice cream parlor… I wasn’t even thinking about the prompt when I chose Florean’s Ice Cream. It just sounded like it would make sense.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped - Steve

**Day 14: Genderswapped – Stephanie Rogers**  
For gineli loves chris  
A/N: Since I’ve done quite a few temporarily gender swapped Avengers shots, like a Loki spell or a magic amulet, I decided that this shot would be meant to be gender swapped, so for all intents and purposes, the character is a now girl.  
I couldn’t think of any ideas so I found this on springhole.net. “A major protagonist is reimagined as a werewolf.”

You stumbled into your apartment, letting out a groan of discomfort. You collapsed on the floor, too tired to make it to the couch. You were freezing in your emergency set of clothes – a tank top and shorts. You were also barefoot, which wasn’t helping in your chilly apartment.  
“Babe?” a feminine voice called. You groaned again and rolled onto your back, looking up to find a pretty blonde with shining blue eyes and a soft smile looking down at you.  
“Rough night?” she asked, kneeling down and holding out her arms. She wrapped them around your torso and pulled you up to your feet. You draped your arms around her neck, holding her close and refusing to let go when your feet were set against the soft carpet. She smiled wider and led you to the couch in the living room, setting you down and sitting beside you.  
“How are you?” she asked, lying back against one arm of the couch. You flopped against her, your head on her chest.  
“Tired,” you mumbled, closing your e yes as she carded her fingers through your tangled (h/c) locks.  
She nodded and looked down at you. “Want some tea? A sandwich?”  
You nodded tiredly. “Tea.”  
“You know that means I have to get up,” she said. She giggled when you groaned louder, weakly clutching her shirt in an attempt to keep her close.  
“Just give me a couple of minutes, babe,” she said, kissing your head. She held you up as she slid off the couch, carefully lying you back down against plump pillows and draping a fuzzy blanket over you. You snuggled into the couch as she padded into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove.  
When she came back a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea, you were fast asleep under fuzzy blanket.

You awoke the next morning with blinking eyes and a yawn on your lips. Your body ached from all the energy you’d exerted the night before and you let out an uncomfortable moan. You felt the bed shift beside you- when had you gotten to bed? You fell asleep on the couch…- and a warm arm draped across your waist. A small smile crossed your lips as you rolled over, with a grunt of pain, and turned to face your girlfriend. She smiled at you and tiredly pecked your lips, which you lazily returned.  
“How was it last night?” she asked, nuzzling her nose into your neck. “Did anyone see you?”  
You shook your head against hers. “No. I was careful. I must have run a lot though. Every muscle in my body is sore.”  
“You don’t remember running?” she questioned, looking up at you through her long, blonde lashes.  
You shook your head again. “I remember bits and pieces, like staying hidden in the woods, but it’s mostly a blur. I don’t think I want to remember.”  
She nodded in understanding. “Well, let’s start with a warm bath, and then I’ll make breakfast.”  
You smiled and kissed her head. “I love you, Steph.”  
She blushed. “I love you too, (y/n).”

About half an hour later, the two of you were cuddling in a tub of steamy water and bubbles. She was mostly sitting up with her back against the far end of the tub, and you sat between her legs, leaning back against her chest. You were both scrubbed and shampooed, and now she was running a brush through your smooth, conditioned hair.  
Being a werewolf was taxing. Thankfully, nothing bad had happened so far. Almost a year ago, you were attacked by some man on the sidewalk by your apartment. He seemed crazy and scared, with wide eyes and frantic movements. You thought he was going to mug or hurt you, but he just jumped you, tackling you to the ground. He scampered away when Stephanie came outside to see what was wrong, having heard your yelp of surprise. You found a large scratch on your upper arm when Steph was checking you over, but neither of you thought anything of it.  
You’d learned that you couldn’t much control it. Every full moon, you turned into a werewolf. It had come as a great shock at first, your bones feeling like they were simultaneously breaking themselves as your skin stretched and changed shape. Stephanie hated seeing you in so much pain, but the only response she had was concern. She never made you feel like a monster, and she knew you wouldn’t hurt her. She tried to help as best she could.  
You let out a contented sigh and sunk further into the warm water. You could have easily fallen back to sleep between the comforting bath and the soothing touch of Stephanie’s fingers on your head. But she sat up straighter and dipped her head to kiss your cheek, which meant she wanted you to get up. You let out a whimper, wanting nothing more than to stay in the bath, cuddled up to her. She chuckled at your reaction and reached over you to pluck the plug from the drain. You sighed dramatically as the drain gurgled and sucked down the water, leaving you cold and bubbly. You watched her to exit the tub and wrap a towel around herself, knowing she would hand you one after. You stood and wrapped yourself in it, leaning in to kiss her. She returned it with a soft smile before padding back into your shared bedroom to dig through her dresser for clothes.  
You both decided to wear comfortable clothes, perfectly fit for lounging around the apartment. You opted for a sweater and stretch pants, given that it was November and cold, and she pulled out a cardigan and yoga pants.  
The rest of the day was spent cuddled on the couch, watching movies and drinking tea, and forgetting about the rest of the world.


	15. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style - Bruce

**Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style – Brother!Bruce Banner**  
For Fangs and Bangs  
A/N: I normally wouldn’t take details for this series because they already have plots, but the character is generic (not like Thor where you could do Asgardian garb or Harry Potter where you have robes) and the idea was actually really good, so I accepted it.  
“The teenage sister is really depressed and shy and is starting to take on a goth-type edge. This worries Bruce, so he decides to take her shopping and help her express her new emotions in a differnt ways.”

You gazed at your reflection in the mirror, dragging your black eyeliner pencil across your waterline. You blinked to avoid stabbing yourself in the eye, moving to your upper eyelid when that was finished. Next was black eye shadow, caked on like you were trying to be a raccoon. After that was black mascara, extending your lashes to complete the look. You then moved to your lips, gliding black lipstick across your plump mouth, hiding all traces of natural beauty.  
You stepped back and turned to face the full-body mirror that leaned against the bathroom wall. You’d never liked having it there before, but now that your ensemble was so important, it came in handy quite often.  
Your long black, once (h/c) locks were straight, one section draping over your shoulder. You’d tried to cut your bangs, but you hadn’t had any experience, so they came out choppy and uneven. You used gel to hold them together, making them look like they belonged there, and had them sitting over your eyebrow.  
Your entire outfit was black. You wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt beneath a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, and several logo-embroidered wristbands and simple bangle bracelets adorned your wrists. Your legs were clad in skinny jeans with chains reaching and looping around the waist, hooking into each of the belt loops. On your feet were leather boots with thick laces, reaching to your mid-calf where your pant legs were tucked in.  
You resisted a smile at your finished look and left the bathroom to join your brother for breakfast.

Bruce watched you awkwardly as you sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. This wasn’t like you at all. Goth had never been your thing. Sure, every kid, especially girls, went through the awkward emo-goth stage when they were trying to find themselves. But weren’t they supposed to do that around the age of twelve or thirteen, not seventeen?  
“Coffee?” he offered. He even felt weird talking to you now. You used to play games and have real conversations, but now all you did was listen to your headphones and glare at him.  
You nodded silently, spooning some more Cheerios into your mouth. Bruce thought it was ironic that someone with a permanent deadpan expression would be eating such a happily named cereal.  
He passed you a mug of steaming coffee, which you immediately sipped. That was strange, too. You used to load your coffee with cream and sugar, and now you drank it black.  
He sat back down across from you, trying not to let you catch him staring. It would lead to another argument. It always did. So he ate his English muffin in silence, trying to figure out how to broach the subject without upsetting you.  
“Hey,” he said, and he was surprised when you looked up at him in response. “Uhm… I was thinking… We could go out later. Hit the mall, maybe go somewhere for dinner?”  
You thought it over and stared down at your bowl that now only held slightly off-colored milk. You nodded stiffly.  
His eyes widened. “Really? You want to go?”  
You nodded again.  
“Great,” he replied. “We’ll leave in a few hours.”

You spent some time wandering around the mall, settling on a variety of food from the various shops inside the food court. You were now seated at a plastic table, sitting across from Bruce. You quietly sipped your soda and looked at your brother, realizing how much you’d missed the quality time.  
“Can I ask you something?” he asked gently.  
You nodded.  
“Why the sudden change?” he asked. You tried to pretend you didn’t know what he meant, but embarrassment flooded you and you knew he was talking about your funeral ensemble.  
“You used to be bright and happy,” he continued. “Now you hardly talk. You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your big brother. I’ll always be there for you.”  
You set your drink on the table and took in a breath. “It’s just… I’m shy, you know? High school… High school sucks. People make fun of you no matter how you act or dress, unless you’re part of the popular kids. I never fit in before, but people constantly tried to talk to me. At least now, people either think I’m a loser or a freak or Satan incarnate, so they all leave me alone.”  
“So this is all because of school?” he asked, feeling guilty that he hadn’t picked up on it or even been asking how school was going.  
You nodded and looked down at your lap.  
“Tell you what,” he said, looking at you softly. “How about we go around the mall again and buy you a brand new outfit, complete with shoes and maybe even a new hairstyle? And I can try to help with school. I was a science geek – I didn’t fit in, either.”  
A small smile graced your lips and you nodded. He beamed at your acceptance, and as soon as you both finished eating, you headed into the mall again.

By the end of the day, it was a whole new you. You wore an Escape the Fate t-shirt under a flannel button-up, which you left open and rolled the sleeves up to your elbows. Your legs were clad in dark wash skinny jeans, tucked into your new leather combat boots. You had gone to the salon and gotten a haircut and color, so your once raven black locks were now (h/c) and styled attractively, and you had proper bangs.  
You walked out of the mall with your arm linked around your brother’s, a smile on your lips to thank him for the day and his support.


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals - Clint

**Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals – Clint Barton**  
For KuroKoriRyu

Clint’s tired eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light flooding the room from the sun outside, hiding on the other side of light dark curtains. His eyes closed as he became aware of the weight on his right shoulder, snuggling against his side. A small smile graced his lips as he tilted his head to press a kiss to your head, tightening his arm around your torso to pull you closer. A low noise of contentment sounded from his throat as he relaxed against the black satin sheets, nestled warmly beneath a dark blue feather comforter. Your fuzzy fleece throw blanket had been kicked to the foot of the bed during the night, currently bundled around Clint’s bare feet. The comforter was tucked under his arm and draped comfortably over your body as you nuzzled your head into his warm neck.  
You shifted in your sleep, stretching your legs from their curled position. Your left arm was curled against your chest while your right arm was slightly bend, your hand resting against Clint’s warm chest. You lied on your left side, your right leg rising to tangle around Clint’s. A soft sigh escaped your lips at the warmth his body provided. Your right arm stretched out to drape across the archer’s torso, your hand resting against his other side, using your new leverage to snuggle closer.  
Clint could feel you shifting and knew you were at least partially awake. He carefully rolled onto his side, using the arm that acted as your surrogate pillow to cradle your head. His other arm fell over your waist, his hand on your lower back, pulling you close against his chest. You smiled softly as you buried your face in his chest, moving your arm on his side to rest against his chest. You shifted your leg to hang over his hip, bending your knee enough to pull his waist against you.  
“Do you wanna get up?” he asked as he did every morning that neither of you had pressing early matters to attend to.  
You shook your head, as you always did even when you had pressing early matters to attend to, and nuzzled your nose further into his neck. He chuckled in reply, the low tone vibrating in his chest, against your hand.  
“We could shower,” he suggested, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
You let out a dramatic sigh and opened your eyes, looking up at him with a lighthearted glare and a small pout. “Tease.”  
He let out a laugh and carded his fingers through your hair. “We can shower and come back to bed.”  
“What’s the point in that?” you asked, snuggling close again. “Why go through the effort of getting a shower if we’re just going back to bed?”  
“We’ll go back to bed clean,” he pointed out. “Then we’ll smell good and we won’t have morning breath.”  
You had to admit that he had a point, so you reluctantly nodded and let out a squeal of surprise when he threw the blankets to the foot of the bed, exposing your nearly bare body clad in a tank top and booty shorts. You shivered against the cold and wrapped your arms around yourself as you stood. He wrapped his arms around your waist and followed you to the bathroom just one door down from the bedroom. He held you close as he turned on the water, keeping you warm as the water heater kicked into action. He planted his lips on yours and rested his hands on your hips, and you immediately forgave him for forcing you into the cold air that permeated your shared apartment.

After your shower, which was only half actual showering and half teenage romance, you both decided that you were too awake to simply lie in bed. Plus, your stomach had begun to growl while you were getting dressed, so he offered to make you breakfast, as he often did when you had the time together.  
Once in the kitchen, you braced your hands against the cold marble counter and bent your elbows, using the leverage to hoist your body into the air and land your rump on the countertop. Clint chuckled and stood in front of you, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips before opening the fridge door and looking at the contents inside. He pulled out a carton of eggs before moving to the freezer, producing a package of bacon. Your mouth watered at the thought, but he wasn’t done. He knelt down to a drawer beside the fridge and pulled out the bag of potatoes, setting it beside you on the counter.  
“You’re too good to me,” you stated as he pulled out a couple of frying pans. He chuckled as he began thawing the bacon in hot water before moving to dice the potatoes.  
“You make it up to me,” he countered, leaning sideways to press a kiss to your cheek. You turned your head and caught his lips before hopping off the counter and crossing the kitchen. You pulled the tub of coffee grounds from the cupboard above the coffee machine and set to making a new pot of fresh-brewed caffeine juice.  
“See?” he said with a smirk. “That’s you making it up to me.”  
You let out a laugh and turned the on pot, making sure it made gurgling noises- an indication of its proper functioning- before returning to Clint’s side. You leaned against the counter and watched him scramble eggs like a chef, humming gratefully when he offered you a forkful of cheesy eggs to taste test.  
Once breakfast was all ready to go, the two of you sat at the small kitchen table and ate in a comfortable silence. Neither of you had plans for the day, so there wasn’t much to discuss. Your left arm was stretched halfway across the table, meeting with his right. Your hands were joined in the middle while you ate and sipped your coffee.  
You smiled softly at the archer and leaned forward. He took the hint and followed suit, meeting you in the middle. Your lips brushed against one another’s and you let out a contented sigh. This was your routine when you had a lazy day, and you loved every minute of it.


	17. Day 17: Spooning - Fili

**Day 17: Spooning – Fili**  
For Annie  
A/N: So the spooning is only in the end, because I had a hard time coming up with a plot to go with it. But there is spooning. It’s also a bit shorter.

You sat on the slightly damp log that was placed near the cooking fire, stretching out your sore arms and holding your gloved but frozen hands out to the flame. You were careful to sit far enough away that your cloth wouldn’t catch fire, but close enough to feel the head emanating from the burning logs and twigs. You let out a semi-contented sigh and closed your eyes, enjoying your moment of peace and comfort.  
Bombur then called out that food was ready, and the rest of the company came flocking over to the fire, effectively killing the peaceful moment you’d been having. You sighed again, with a more disappointed tone, and stood, waiting in line for your bowl of rabbit stew. You smiled appreciatively when Bombur passed you a bowl first. You figured it was because you had helped cook, or because you had been the only dwarf not whining about being hungry. Either way, you accepted your food and padded away from the fire, biting back a pout at the rush of cold that blew past you when you left the warm circle. You sat down and leaned against a rock wall, allowing yourself a moment to relax as you began eating.  
Your eyes wandered around the camp, taking in each of the dwarves and their statures and expressions. You noticed how stoic the older dwarves seemed to be, such as Thorin and Dwalin, who were standing a few feet away from the rest of the company, murmuring to one another. Balin, however, seemed quite calm as he sat a little ways away from the fire, slowly sipping the warm broth. Some of the dwarves, like Bofur and Bombur, were quite content at how the journey was progressing. You knew they had to be exhausted from hauling supplies up and down hills and mountains, but their faces showed no signs of fatigue. Their lips were quirked up in friendly smiles as they chatted to each other about Kili falling into the river or Ori drawing doodles of Thorin with funny facial expressions. They were quite cheerful and happy, which was a nice contrast to Thorin’s permanent scowl. The younger dwarves, such as Ori, Fili, and Kili, were the ones you related to. They let their exhaustion be known but they didn’t complain much, knowing that it was the nature of the quest and that they had willingly signed up for it.  
You hadn’t been quite as prepared when you agreed to come along, having plenty of training in the ways of the sword but never having had to walk so much in one day. Your upper body strength was built nicely from working in the forges with your uncles Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, but your feet felt as though they were going to break off at the ankles if you took another step.  
Fili padded over to you with a smile on his lips and crouched down, dropping to the cold pavement and scooting closer to you. You immediately welcomed the warmth of his body heat and dropped your head tiredly on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and slid an arm around your back, resting his hand on your waist and pulling you close against his side. You could hear a mix of snickers and awws throughout the company but you ignored them, closing your eyes and nuzzling your nose into the furry shoulder of Fili’s jacket.  
“Tired, love?” he asked quietly.  
You nodded against him and cuddled as close as you could. You were normally more discreet regarding your relationship with the golden prince, as Thorin was nowhere near supportive and you didn’t want to get on the King’s bad side, but you were tired, and he was warm.  
Fili glanced up to see Thorin glaring at the two of you – more specifically, you. He returned the glare wholeheartedly, which didn’t deter the old King at all. Fili shook his head and rested it on yours, closing his eyes and breathing in a relaxed breath. He didn’t care if his uncle didn’t approve. He would fight for his love for you, and if Thorin threatened him with removal of the throne for pursuing you, the blond would simply renounce it and give the title of King to Kili when the time came. Fili didn’t care much for being next in line. He only cared about being with you.

Nightfall came, and every member of the company let their fatigue show now that it was time to do something about it. Everyone had laid out their bedrolls, and Fili had assisted you since you could barely stand and he wanted his to be right beside yours. He lied down and patted the spot beside him, gesturing for you to join him. You complied with a smile on your lips, immediately snuggling close to absorb his warmth. He draped the blanket over the both of you, sliding an arm under your head for a pillow. You nuzzled your face into the sleeve of his jacket, rolling to face away from him. He wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling your back flush against his chest, spreading his warmth. You hummed softly in contentment, one hand reaching up to intertwine with the one you were laying on, while the other rested atop the arm on your waist. You could faintly hear a chuckle from the younger brother as he watched you settling down with the crowned prince, but you were too tired to care or respond. A small smile remained on your lips as you drifted to sleep, feeling safe and secure in the arms of your Fili.


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together - Tony

**Day 18: Doing Something Together – Tony Stark**  
For ZeroHartley

You wrapped a crocheted scarf around your neck, securing it before slipping your arms into your fur-trimmed jacket. September was cold, but today was supposed to be nice enough outside to enjoy a walk in the fresh air without freezing your nose off. You preferred to over plan rather than under plan, so you bundled yourself up in jeans and boots, slipping a beanie over your head and stuffing a pair of gloves into your pocket. If it got too hot walking around, you could shed layers. You didn’t want to bring nothing and end up too cold. Tony would make sure you were taken care of, of course, but you liked being prepared.  
You shoved your phone into your other pocket and turned off your bedroom light before leaving the room and sauntering down the hall. You mostly slept in Tony’s room, but you kept most of your belongings in what was still referred to as your room. You headed down the hall to Tony’s room and pushed on the slightly open door, seeing him slipping on a blazer.  
He let out a chuckle at your ensemble. “Are you an eskimo now?”  
You stuck your tongue out at him. “You know I like being prepared.”  
He nodded and padded over to you, placing his hands on your hips. He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips and smiled. “You ready?”  
You nodded excitedly, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the hall to the elevator. He barked out a laugh as you led him in, telling JARVIS to take you to the garage. You knew it would be full of Tony’s favorite cars, and he would want to choose just the right one to show off while driving you to your date.  
You followed him into the garage and watched as he chose his cherry red Mustang GT. He opened the passenger door for you to slide in, and you smiled appreciatively as he closed the door with you inside. After he got in and started the engine, you reached for his hand. He smiled and took your hand in his, lacing your fingers as he pulled out of the garage.

Tony paid your admission to the wildlife safari and you linked your arm in his as he led you through the gates. The intro to the park was a glass tunnel which made you feel like you were the animal on exhibit, not the various families of large cats surrounding you. On either side was a desert jungle environment with trees to lounge under and pools of water to drink from or bask in and large rocks for lazing and leaping. The first ten foot stretch of the tunnel was home to lions. A lioness was lying down above you, her belly pressed against the glass, making her look flat and shapely. A couple of males were off to the left, and a couple of females with a litter of cubs were to the right. One lioness was grooming a cub, dragging her tongue across the cub’s head. The males on the other side were being lazy, one of them lounging atop a rock and the other lying on his side on the ground.  
The next ten foot stretch housed cheetahs, and tigers came after that. The tunnel ended and the area opened up into what you would expect from an animal park. To the right was a long line of cages housing various breeds of birds and small monkeys. You decided to follow the line, discovering that it lead to three different snake terrariums and a cage housing a large hedgehog and its babies. The sidewalk wrapped around a pen that was protected by a four foot high glass wall, and inside the pen, lounging in a pool of water, was a small alligator.  
You had snapped several photos of each creature with your phone, letting out a sound of fascination at the alligator before continuing on. Just ahead of the wall of cages was a petting zoo that looked like a barn. Three fenced pens were placed on either side of the barn. On the right were Flemish Giant rabbits, Nigerian Dwarf goats, and spotted deer. On the left were Fell ponies, donkeys, and sheep. You cooed at the large rabbits while Tony shoved quarters into each of the feeding machines, offering you several bags of animal food so you could feed the fluffy creatures you were photographing. The rabbits didn’t have a feeding trough, since there was a sign on the front of the pen that warned that the rabbits may bite if you poked your fingers through the gaps in the fence. You moved onto the goats and fed them, giggling as their whiskers tickled your palm. The deer were shy and hid in the corner of their pen, so you dropped some food off on the ground by the fence. Tony followed as you turned to feed the Fell, reaching out to pet his nose which he nudged against your open palm. The donkey was lingering too far away from the fence for you to pet him, but the sheep was sweet and you got a picture of her babies.  
You padded away from the petting zoo after feeding the creatures as best you could, stopping at a directory to see in which direction you wanted to go next. Tony stood beside you with a smile on his lips, happy to follow you blindly through the safari. Your stomach gurgled and you realized you were hungry, so Tony led you a little ways away from the petting zoo towards a café. The walls of the café were painted to represent different biomes and the animal inhabitants of each one, and medium sized stuffed animals were placed around the room, sitting within their designated biome. Tony requested a table near the Arctic tundra where the wolves resided, and your meal came with a complimentary stuffed wolf. You held Tony’s hand as you ate, lacing your fingers and smiling genuinely. Your dessert was a brownie sundae, which Tony stole bites from, and you spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the safari, visiting each exhibit and taking photos of the animals as well as yourself with Tony beside you.


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear - Draco

**Day 19: In Formal Wear – Draco Malfoy**  
For Cactus Jess  
A/N: I’m imagining you and Draco to be about seventeen.

It was nearly time again for the Yule Ball. The staff had been hesitant to continue the tradition after your fourth year when Cedric Diggory tragically died, but the other schools had convinced Headmaster Dumbledore that the Triwizard Tournament was tradition and that it was once again Hogwarts’ turn to host the event. He reluctantly agreed, and with the Tournament came the Yule Ball.  
You didn’t express many girly traits on the outside, but you loved dances. You loved buying a fancy dress and doing your hair and wearing makeup, since you hardly did any of those things normally. You didn’t have a date, but that wasn’t going to stop you from having a good time. You could still dress up and dance with a friend. Perhaps one of your Ravenclaw friends, since your fellow Slytherins weren’t much for social gatherings unless it made them look good.

You sat in Potions class, doodling in the margins of your notebook. You’d finished today’s project, and you knew Snape wouldn’t even bother checking your work because of your House. You were sketching simple design options for your dress and thinking of ways to wear your hair. You didn’t act girly very often, but when you did you liked to go all out.  
A fluttering paper crane crashed into your head and landed on your desk. You glanced up to see that Snape was lost in a book before picking up the crane and unfolding it, seeing that there was something scribbled on the inside.  
_Hey (y/n). Go to the Ball with me?  
Blaise_  
You turned your head to see Blaise partnered with Pansy and nibbled your lower lip. He was attractive, sure, and he’d always been nice to you. You just happened to have your eye on someone else. Your gaze wandered, without your consent, towards the platinum blond sitting in front of Blaise. You shook your head and turned back to the note, scribbling an answer before flicking your wand at it so it would flutter back to its owner.  
_Yes._  
You had wanted to go with Draco, but you knew he would never say yes if you asked, much less ask you himself. Blaise was nice and he would make sure you had a good time at the dance.  
You now had a date. All you needed was a dress.

To your surprise, your roommate Andrea wanted to go as well, and she offered to go dress shopping with you. That Saturday, a week before the Ball, you planned to go Hogsmeade and look around the shops to find your dresses, or at least some inspiration.  
The two of you got along well, and she even knew about your crush on the blond. She was surprised to learn that you accepted Blaise’s invitation.  
“Did you know he was going to ask me?” you asked, sauntering into Galdrags Wizardwear.  
Andrea nodded enthusiastically. “Everyone knew. He said it in the common room the other night. You must have been in our room studying. He declared that he was going to ask you to the Ball, and he was all confident that you were going to say yes even after all the guys you already turned down, and Draco got really bothered by it.”  
You felt a little played, having said yes so quickly. If you’d known how big a deal he’d made of asking you out, you would have said no, or at least that you had to think about it. “Why would Draco be upset? He’s going with Pansy.” You tried not to angrily spat when you said her name.  
Andrea’s lips quirked into a smile but she tried to hide it. “Hm, I wonder why.”  
You turned to look at her. “What’s up with you? What do you know?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But… Be warned that Blaise won‘t be the only person paying attention to you at the Ball.”  
She sauntered off to look at dresses, leaving you to wonder what that meant.

“I can’t believe you asked her, Zabini.”  
Blaise chuckled. “I told you I would, Malfoy. Besides, what do you care? You’re going with Parkinson, and it’s not like you were planning to ask (y/n).”  
Draco shuddered at the reminder. “I don’t have a choice. I have to go with Parkinson. And you know I wanted to ask her.”  
“But you didn’t,” Blaise pressed. “So I did. I told the entire House, minus (y/n), that I was going to ask her.”  
The blond let out an irritated sigh. “I swear to Merlin, if you touch her-“  
“Calm down,” Blaise cut him off, shaking his head. “I’m only taking her as a friend. I won’t do anything.”  
Draco stared him down, not entirely believing him, but he nodded anyway. He’d just have to wait and see.

You padded softly into the ballroom with your arm linked around Blaise’s. He was smiling proudly as though you were a trophy he’d just won, but so far he hadn’t been overly annoying about it. You wondered why it was such a big deal that you had said yes. Had you really turned down so many guys that everyone expected you to say no to Blaise too?  
You ran a hand down the skirt of your dress, smoothing out the soft fabric. The torso was corseted and emerald green, adorned with gold and silver beads. The skirt was emerald taffeta under sparkly silver tulle, and your feet were strapped into black heeled sandals. Your hair was curled and draped over your shoulder, framing your face.  
You followed him onto the dance floor as an upbeat song began. You had to constantly relocate his hands from your rear to your hips, and after the third time you determined that he was doing it on purpose. After the song, you sauntered over to a table while Blaise went to get you some juice. You accepted it with a grateful smile and drank it slowly, watching as his gaze wandered around the room. He seemed to be checking out the other female attendees, and completely ignoring you. When he accepted the offer to dance with another lady, you let out a sigh and finished your juice.  
You were surprised when a blond boy joined you.  
“How’s your night?” he asked in a surprisingly interested tone.  
You shrugged. “I’m actually thinking about turning in.”  
You missed the surprised raise of his eyebrows. “Why’s that?”  
You looked out at the crowd, spotting your date in the arms of a pretty girl. “I’m tired,” you lied.  
He followed your gaze and nodded in understanding. “Dance with me,” he said, turning back to you.  
“What?” you asked in confusion. “Why?”  
“I know how badly you wanted to come tonight,” he said, standing and offering you a hand. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”  
You hesitantly accepted his hand and let him lead you to the floor. “How did you know?”  
“I just noticed how your eyes lit up whenever someone mentioned the Ball,” he replied nonchalantly, as though it were obvious. “And… I asked Andrea.”  
Your eyes widened. “You what?”  
He placed a gentle hand on your waist, much more polite than Blaise had. “I asked her what she thought you would say if I were to ask you to the dance.”  
You stared up at him, gazing into his icy blue eyes. Your hands rested on his chest, running over the smooth fabric of his tux. An emerald green bowtie was tied neatly around his neck, and you were now aware of the (f/flower) pinned to his lapel. “Then… why didn’t you ask me?”  
“I was blackmailed into going with Parkinson,” he replied with a grimace. “I really did want to ask you. And then Blaise made such a big deal out of it…”  
“Did he really announce to the whole House that he was going to ask me?” you asked nervously.  
He nodded, pulling you closer as a slow song started. “He knew it would get under my skin. He knew how badly I wanted to ask you, and how stuck I was. I made him swear to be nice to you, but I suppose running off with another girl isn’t exactly nice.”  
“Well… It got your attention, didn’t it?”  
He smirked softly and nodded. “Yeah, it did.”  
He twirled you around the room, and you could feel a few gazes watching you as the softer side of the Malfoy heir could be seen. You mused that his gentle nature was reserved only for you, and you very much liked that idea. You didn’t want to share it.  
He pulled you in close, your lips inches from his. He rested a gentle hand on your cheek and tilted his head, leaning in to capture your lips. You responded in kind, sliding your hands up to wrap around his neck.  
“No more Blaise,” he whispered against your lips.  
“No more Pansy,” you countered with a small grin.  
He chuckled. “Deal.”  
You continued to dance for the rest of the night, until your feet were just too tired to continue. He then carried you bridal style back to your dorm, and the two of you made lunch plans for the following afternoon.


	20. Day 20: Dancing - Jo

**Day 20: Dancing – Jo Harvelle**  
A/N: This is an idea I’ve had for a few years now. I always thought it would make a cute story.

“No, (y/n),” Jo protested, packing weapons into a bag. “I have to go on this hunt. I don’t have time to waste on some dance.”  
“Your hunt is really more important than my birthday?” you argued. She froze in place and you realized why she had been so adamant about going on the hunt.  
“You forgot,” you stated, hurt stabbing into your chest as you looked at her.  
“No… I didn’t forget…” she lied, continuing to pack.  
“I guess shooting silver into werewolves is more important than your girlfriend’s birthday,” you sneered. “Fine, Jo. Go on your stupid hunt. I’ll spend my birthday by myself. Just like our anniversary.”  
You turned on your heel and stormed out of the room. She cringed at the reminder than she’d been so wrapped up in tracking a vamp nest that she had forgotten your anniversary and spent the entire day decapitating vampires.

You sat on the bed of the spare bedroom, deciding that you didn’t want to share a room with Jo tonight. Of course, she was so involved in her hunt that she probably wouldn’t be home when you went to bed.  
You hated the past few months of your relationship. You didn’t hate Jo, of course, but since she began hunting on her own, she hardly ever had time for you. You spent afternoons with Sam and Dean when they weren’t hunting, and you had single-serve recipes for dinner, and you fell asleep cold and alone at night. Weekends were usually spent with Ellen, who shared your dislike of Jo’s recent hobby.  
A couple of weeks ago, you found a flyer advertising a masquerade ball right in your city. You’d always loved the masquerade and were dying to go, but Jo saw it as frivolous and believed her hunt to be much more important. You wanted to go with her. You loved doing date things with her, like dinner or a long walk or dancing, whether you were out in public or in your shared apartment. You thought she would want to go, because she knew how badly you wanted to go to a masked ball. But she seemed to not care about your birthday or what made you happy anymore, and you were tired of asking.  
You decided to go by yourself. You could still have fun on your birthday without her.

You shyly padded into the lobby of the hotel that was hosting the event. A woman was sitting behind a booth that was covered in papers. She smiled up at you and asked for your name. You told her and watched as she scanned her lists, nodding when she found your name and wrote a check mark beside it, indicating that you were present. She tied a braided string around your wrist which acted as your ticket to get into the ball initially and back in should you decide to step outside. You smiled and thanked her, fiddling with the excess string ties as you made your way towards the grand ballroom. You raised your hand to show the bouncer your bracelet and he nodded, gesturing for you to continue.  
Your jaw dropped in awe when you stepped into the grand ballroom. A hundred lights were strung about the room. A large crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, and several strands of twinkling Christmas lights adorned the walls. The dance floor was in the center of the room, indicated by pale white tiles while the seating area was covered in emerald green carpet. Dozens of tables were placed in specific spots throughout the seating area, some of them hosting two chairs, others hosting four. Along one wall was a bar counter with several alcohol and soda bottles lining the wall. The room was already flooded with dozens of people in stunning outfits and elegant masks.  
You shuffled through the crowd and sat at an empty two-person table. A waiter quickly approached, offering a complimentary bowl of breadsticks and whatever you wanted to drink. You ordered an iced tea and thanked him as he sauntered away.  
You looked down at your gown, smoothing out the skirt. It was (f/c) and strapless, with a corseted top and a skirt made of taffeta and tulle. Beads adorned the front of the corset and a satin ribbon was laced across the back. Your feet were strapped into (f/c) high-heeled sandals. Your (h/c) locks were curled and left down, falling delicately over your shoulder. It was pinned back at the sides and you’d added a touch of glitter. Your bangs were covered by the (f/c) Venetian filigree mask covering the top half of your face. A thin stretchy string was strapped across the back of your head, and several swirls were sticking out from the edges of your mask. Rhinestones adorned the forehead and the bottom edge wound around the bottom of both of your eye sockets and across the top of your nose bridge where it came to a delicate point.  
As you sat alone, sipping your tea, a handsome young man approached you. He had a friendly smile on his lips as he stood before you. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re sitting here alone, ma’am.”  
“Yeah,” you nodded, unsure of what to say.  
“I was wondering if you might say yes to a dance?” he asked sweetly. You looked up at him. He seemed nice enough, but you didn’t feel much like dancing.  
“I don’t know…”  
“I don’t mean anything by it,” he insisted, offering you a hand. “I would just hate to see a pretty girl having a bad night.”  
His voice was soft and gentle and had a slight country twang. You smiled and placed your hand in his.  
“One dance.”  
He beamed and nodded, helping you stand and leading you to the dance floor. He placed his hands on your waist respectfully, smiling softly at you from behind his dark brown wolf-inspired masquerade mask. You rested your hands on his shoulders, realizing how thin he was beneath his ironed tuxedo. His nose was a little large, but you could see the smile in his blue eyes.  
“May I ask why you’re here all alone?” he asked softly.  
You sighed softly. “I’ve always wanted to go to a masked ball and my girlfriend didn’t want to go.”  
He frowned. “That doesn’t sound very nice.”  
You shrugged. “She’s just been busy with work.”  
He nodded. “Well, I would be honored to accompany you tonight, if it would help.”  
Something about him made you feel safe and you nodded. “That would be nice.”

About fifteen minutes later, you were back at your table. Your mystery date had gone to get some water, so you took a moment for yourself.  
As you were looking out at the happy couples dancing and laughing, a hand fell upon your shoulder. You turned and looked up, expecting to see the man you’d been dancing with. You were pleasantly surprised to see a familiar blonde smiling at you, her upper face hidden behind a lacy feline mask and her body clad in an elegant ball gown that you’d never seen.  
“Jo?” you gasped.  
“Happy birthday, babe,” she greeted.  
“What happened to your hunt?”  
“I pawned it off on Sam and Dean,” she shrugged. “This is more important.”  
A slow song began and she grabbed your hands, pulling you from your chair. You followed her onto the dance floor, letting her lead you to an empty space. Your arms wrapped around her neck while hers secured around your back. She pulled you close, pecking you lips as she began swaying to the music. You smiled at her and she returned it, holding you close for the rest of the night.


	21. Day 21: Cooking/Baking - Bucky

**Day 21: Cooking/Baking – Bucky Barnes**  
For Blossom

Bucky tried to be as normal as possible. He wanted to live a simple life with you and Steve and his newly gained friends. He wanted to be remembered as “Bucky Barnes: a nice guy,” not “Bucky Barnes: ex-Hydra agent and super soldier.”  
You tried to help as much as you could. Most of your dates were spent in your apartment where he felt most comfortable, and when you did go out, you made sure to ask people not to bother him. He felt like a child, shying away from the world, but you assured him that there was nothing wrong with not wanting to be famous. Thankfully, Captain America fans were supportive and understanding, so when he asked them not to crowd Bucky like a newborn lion at the zoo, they backed off unless given permission to crowd.  
Since most of what Bucky remembered was being a soldier, he didn’t have a lot of ideas on what he liked doing for fun. You began experimenting with various hobbies, seeing if anything sparked his interest or his memory. Scrapbooking hadn’t been a huge success, though he did enjoy printing out pictures of the two of you together. He wasn’t into model cars or planes, so that was out. He only seemed interested in watching movies if it was movie night and he got to cuddle you, and it was a movie you really liked so he got to see you smile. You had suggested he learn an instrument, to which he replied that he much preferred hearing your voice on the rare occasion that you would sing.  
You eventually tried baking. It calmed you down when you were stressed, and you loved making sweet things. Once you showed him how to use the mixer and read recipes, he got a real knack for the task and asked if he could do it more often. You made sure to stock up on eggs, flour, sugar, and various flavored morsels on a regular basis.  
The first baking attempt had been Valentine’s Day. You wanted to make heart-shaped cookies and frost them. You had explained to Bucky that certain recipes had to cool in the fridge before they could be turned into cookies. You had also shown him how to roll out cookie dough and shape it with cookie cutters. You let him pick out all of the shapes, which mostly consisted of hearts and flowers, because it was Valentine’s. While they baked, you poured powdered sugar, butter, cream cheese, and vanilla into the mixer and stirred into frosting. You let him taste test it, giggling when his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
Next was Bucky’s birthday. You had wanted to make him a cake and surprise him, but he recognized the tell-tale signs of baking when you tied your hair up and began gathering ingredients. His puppy eyes were too cute to ignore, so you showed him the recipe for chocolate fudge cake that you were planning to use. His mouth watered as he looked at the photo that accompanied the script. You let him mix the cake batter (and steal bites from it) while you mixed the frosting. His mouth and nose were covered in chocolaty goo by the time the batter made it into a pan and into the oven. You kissed the batter from his lips, effectively transferring some of it to your own mouth, and smiled at him. He chose the colors he wanted for the frosting, and when the cake was cooked and cooled, you let him frost it (though you insisted on writing “Happy birthday Bucky” yourself).  
St. Patrick’s Day brought on shamrock-shaped cupcakes. They were vanilla flavored and colored green, which turned Bucky off until he tried one. He then insisted on helping. You showed him how to use the cookie cutters on the baked cake and gave him a spatula for the frosting. He even added some shamrock sprinkles to some of the cupcakes.  
Next was your birthday. Bucky was sure he could bake you a cake all by himself, but you were going to linger in the kitchen to supervise. You had promised not to get involved unless you were asked, but you still wanted to watch. You were glad that you had turned him onto a new, productive hobby, and you liked how happy it made him to understand your instructions and follow them perfectly. One tip he hadn’t followed was putting a lid on the mixer when using it, and you let out a laugh when frosting ingredients flew from the bowl, decorating the walls and Bucky, and partially you too. The soldier then decided that maybe you should help and went to mix the cake batter. You fixed the frosting mess and made a new batch, coloring it with your favorite dye. When you turned to check on Bucky and the cake, a splotch of batter made contact with your nose. You raised a brow and looked at him as he childishly held the spatula behind his back, pretending to be innocent. You smirked at him, grabbing a spatula from the drawer and dipping it into the batter. He raised his brows in surprise before deciding to retaliate. Your arm was faster, flinging (f/flavor) cake batter across the room. It landed in his hair, sticking the strands together in front of his face. You let out a squeal and ducked when he charged at you. He crashed into you, batter-y spatula in hand, and you both tumbled to the ground. You giggled uncontrollably as he lied on you, both of you covered in cake mix.  
“Sorry I ruined your cake,” he said sheepishly, a blush on his cheeks. You looked up at him, using a hand on his cheek to pull him close. You kissed him and licked the batter from his lips.  
“You didn’t ruin it. It’s perfect.”  
He blushed deeper and stood, offering you a hand. You accepted it, tossing your spatula into the sink. He looked down at his body and then yours, chuckling. “We need a shower.”  
You nodded. “We do.” You turned and headed to the hallway, reaching for his hand. He grasped it and followed you to the bathroom, deciding to finish your birthday cake after a nice shower.


	22. Day 22: In Battle - Thorin

**Day 22: In Battle – Thorin Oakenshield**  
For Tatsuki Vermillion  
A/N: I used the battle from the last movie instead of making one up, but it’s not meant to follow the movie at all. There are some details from the movie but it’s not a rewrite.

This was it. The Battle of the Five Armies. You’d been planning for this for a long time, though you could never imagine just how horrible the real thing would be. You and your fellow dwarves were good fighters, but your tendency of being vertically challenged posed some difficulty when fighting giants like orcs and trolls. You were mighty and strong, with knowledge of all weaponry. But that would only get you so far, and with how stubborn Thorin was being about sharing his mountain, you weren’t sure the other clans would assist you. The King had, apparently, promised Bard the Bowman a share of the gold in return for helping them cross the lake and hiding them in his home. He didn’t want much; just enough to feed and clothe his family. But as soon as Thorin reached the mountain and looked at the mounds of gold lying in the throne room, his mind changed. He was suddenly very greedy and possessive, and he wanted nothing to do with the agreement he’d already made to the bowman. You, being his favorite companion, had tried to convince him otherwise, to make him take the honorable route instead of the selfish one. He threatened to throw you over the wall as he had with Bilbo. After that you stayed quiet, lingering in the back. Fili and Kili knew their uncle was being unfair as well, but their protests never even got a grunt from the King.  
As far as you knew, the elves didn’t want anything. Tauriel wanted to help, for Kili, and her clan wouldn’t let her go alone. Thranduil didn’t have an opinion one way or the other. He hadn’t been helped or betrayed by Thorin, so he didn’t much care if the dwarf lived or died. Legolas wanted to fight for Tauriel, so he stood by her side in battle. It was quite a surprise when the dwarves from the Iron Hills arrived to help protect the mountain. From what you’d heard- you hadn’t met any of them- they weren’t the friendliest of people, and they were more stubborn than Thorin.  
You watched in horror as orcs flooded the land from one direction and trolls from another. You could have sworn you saw an orc resting atop a troll, controlling him with ropes, but you couldn’t quite tell from your place inside the mountain.  
“We have to do something…” you mused softly. You couldn’t let thousands of innocents die because the subject of your desire was being unreasonable.  
“Agreed,” Fili and Kili replied together. You all headed away from the front of the mountain to equip battle armor and go outside. Thorin didn’t notice your absence until he saw you sauntering out of the front gate, joining the fight. His face turned red as he screamed at you for being so reckless. You and the boys ignored him, and soon, the rest of the company joined you outside. Thorin had to either watch you fight or fight beside you.  
There were almost as many orcs as there were elves, and you were impressed by their fighting abilities. You had never seen an elf fight, though you had been told they were skilled swordsmen and archers. The orcs and elves charged at one another, lopping off heads and arms. You and the company quickly dashed away, letting the elves handle this part. You ran towards the trolls, using your short stature to trip them. They crashed to the ground, effectively squishing the orcs that were controlling them. Your victory was short-lived as more orcs arrived. How many of them were there? They seemed to keep replenishing like water from a stream.  
You dared a glance towards the mountain and found it empty. Where had Thorin gone? Before you could think about it, you took a club to the side. With a groan of pain you flew, landing roughly on the ground. You clutched your side and gasped for air, struggling to stand. You knew the orc would finish you off. There was no point in letting you live other than sport. You closed your eyes and waited for the final blow, but it never came. Turning your head and opening an eye, you saw Thorin standing over the now dead orc with Orcrist in its chest. You looked up at him as he offered you a hand. You accepted it and stood on wobbly legs, gasping in pain.  
“You saved me,” you breathed.  
“If you’re brave enough to fight, then I must be too,” he replied. He leaned in and pecked your lips, trying to pour as much emotion into one kiss as he could in case the battle ended badly. You watched him run back into the fight with renewed energy, swinging Orcrist left and right, stabbing and slicing orcs and trolls. You smiled to yourself, broken out of your daze by a shadow looming over you. You spun on your heel and gave the orc an arrow to the face. It cried out and fell backwards, and you ran.  
You stood beside Thorin, shooting the further away enemies while he took care of the closer ones. You dared a smile at him every now and then, feeling surer of yourself as he stood behind you. You were glad he joined the fight, but you were afraid for his safety.

The battle was over, and won, but not without injury. Fili lost an arm, Kili a leg, and Thorin was bloody and bruised. The other dwarves were loaded with cuts and scrapes, so you set to work helping them out with Oin at your side. Tauriel had fared unsurprisingly well in the fight, so she offered to help with the healing. You assigned her to the dwarves who’d lost a limb because they needed immediate attention. You mended the wounds of the others, ending with Thorin. You wanted to spend the most time with him, and you didn’t want to be rushed.  
“Thank you for saving me,” you said as you dragged a wet cloth across his bare chest. You tried not to ogle his muscles as you awaited a response.  
“Thank you for giving me something to fight for,” he countered. “I was selfish, and greedy… The gold sickness is already upon me. I know that. But seeing you, and Fili and Kili, out in the battle, ready to risk your lives for my kingdom… I had to do something. I had to protect you.”  
You smiled at him and pulled out the supplies for stitches. You apologized in advance as you looked at him. He nodded his consent and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. Apologies fell from your mouth like a prayer as you stitched up the gash in his chest. When you were done, you set the tools aside and placed a hand on the uninjured part of his chest. You stared at him with soft eyes, and he looked back at you with passion in his. A hand rose to cup your head and you leaned into his touch. He brought you closer and you caught on, closing your eyes and pressing your lips to his. You didn’t care that his nephews, along with the rest of the company, were watching. You only cared about Thorin, with his hand in your hair and his lips under yours.  
Day 22: In Battle – Thorin Oakenshield  
For Tatsuki Vermillion  
A/N: I used the battle from the last movie instead of making one up, but it’s not meant to follow the movie at all. There are some details from the movie but it’s not a rewrite.

This was it. The Battle of the Five Armies. You’d been planning for this for a long time, though you could never imagine just how horrible the real thing would be. You and your fellow dwarves were good fighters, but your tendency of being vertically challenged posed some difficulty when fighting giants like orcs and trolls. You were mighty and strong, with knowledge of all weaponry. But that would only get you so far, and with how stubborn Thorin was being about sharing his mountain, you weren’t sure the other clans would assist you. The King had, apparently, promised Bard the Bowman a share of the gold in return for helping them cross the lake and hiding them in his home. He didn’t want much; just enough to feed and clothe his family. But as soon as Thorin reached the mountain and looked at the mounds of gold lying in the throne room, his mind changed. He was suddenly very greedy and possessive, and he wanted nothing to do with the agreement he’d already made to the bowman. You, being his favorite companion, had tried to convince him otherwise, to make him take the honorable route instead of the selfish one. He threatened to throw you over the wall as he had with Bilbo. After that you stayed quiet, lingering in the back. Fili and Kili knew their uncle was being unfair as well, but their protests never even got a grunt from the King.  
As far as you knew, the elves didn’t want anything. Tauriel wanted to help, for Kili, and her clan wouldn’t let her go alone. Thranduil didn’t have an opinion one way or the other. He hadn’t been helped or betrayed by Thorin, so he didn’t much care if the dwarf lived or died. Legolas wanted to fight for Tauriel, so he stood by her side in battle. It was quite a surprise when the dwarves from the Iron Hills arrived to help protect the mountain. From what you’d heard- you hadn’t met any of them- they weren’t the friendliest of people, and they were more stubborn than Thorin.  
You watched in horror as orcs flooded the land from one direction and trolls from another. You could have sworn you saw an orc resting atop a troll, controlling him with ropes, but you couldn’t quite tell from your place inside the mountain.  
“We have to do something…” you mused softly. You couldn’t let thousands of innocents die because the subject of your desire was being unreasonable.  
“Agreed,” Fili and Kili replied together. You all headed away from the front of the mountain to equip battle armor and go outside. Thorin didn’t notice your absence until he saw you sauntering out of the front gate, joining the fight. His face turned red as he screamed at you for being so reckless. You and the boys ignored him, and soon, the rest of the company joined you outside. Thorin had to either watch you fight or fight beside you.  
There were almost as many orcs as there were elves, and you were impressed by their fighting abilities. You had never seen an elf fight, though you had been told they were skilled swordsmen and archers. The orcs and elves charged at one another, lopping off heads and arms. You and the company quickly dashed away, letting the elves handle this part. You ran towards the trolls, using your short stature to trip them. They crashed to the ground, effectively squishing the orcs that were controlling them. Your victory was short-lived as more orcs arrived. How many of them were there? They seemed to keep replenishing like water from a stream.  
You dared a glance towards the mountain and found it empty. Where had Thorin gone? Before you could think about it, you took a club to the side. With a groan of pain you flew, landing roughly on the ground. You clutched your side and gasped for air, struggling to stand. You knew the orc would finish you off. There was no point in letting you live other than sport. You closed your eyes and waited for the final blow, but it never came. Turning your head and opening an eye, you saw Thorin standing over the now dead orc with Orcrist in its chest. You looked up at him as he offered you a hand. You accepted it and stood on wobbly legs, gasping in pain.  
“You saved me,” you breathed.  
“If you’re brave enough to fight, then I must be too,” he replied. He leaned in and pecked your lips, trying to pour as much emotion into one kiss as he could in case the battle ended badly. You watched him run back into the fight with renewed energy, swinging Orcrist left and right, stabbing and slicing orcs and trolls. You smiled to yourself, broken out of your daze by a shadow looming over you. You spun on your heel and gave the orc an arrow to the face. It cried out and fell backwards, and you ran.  
You stood beside Thorin, shooting the further away enemies while he took care of the closer ones. You dared a smile at him every now and then, feeling surer of yourself as he stood behind you. You were glad he joined the fight, but you were afraid for his safety.

The battle was over, and won, but not without injury. Fili lost an arm, Kili a leg, and Thorin was bloody and bruised. The other dwarves were loaded with cuts and scrapes, so you set to work helping them out with Oin at your side. Tauriel had fared unsurprisingly well in the fight, so she offered to help with the healing. You assigned her to the dwarves who’d lost a limb because they needed immediate attention. You mended the wounds of the others, ending with Thorin. You wanted to spend the most time with him, and you didn’t want to be rushed.  
“Thank you for saving me,” you said as you dragged a wet cloth across his bare chest. You tried not to ogle his muscles as you awaited a response.  
“Thank you for giving me something to fight for,” he countered. “I was selfish, and greedy… The gold sickness is already upon me. I know that. But seeing you, and Fili and Kili, out in the battle, ready to risk your lives for my kingdom… I had to do something. I had to protect you.”  
You smiled at him and pulled out the supplies for stitches. You apologized in advance as you looked at him. He nodded his consent and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. Apologies fell from your mouth like a prayer as you stitched up the gash in his chest. When you were done, you set the tools aside and placed a hand on the uninjured part of his chest. You stared at him with soft eyes, and he looked back at you with passion in his. A hand rose to cup your head and you leaned into his touch. He brought you closer and you caught on, closing your eyes and pressing your lips to his. You didn’t care that his nephews, along with the rest of the company, were watching. You only cared about Thorin, with his hand in your hair and his lips under yours.


	23. Day 23: Arguing - Clint

**Day 23: Arguing – Clint Barton**  
For shaylee ann oster  
A/N: Because this is an OTP challenge, days 23 and 24 are supposed to be consecutive (OTP fights and then OTP makes up). Since this is a multi-fandom version, there will be a small making up here and a fight will be explained in the beginning of the Making Up chapter, because they’re different characters.

“You don’t care about me!” you yelled at the archer, your voice cracking from how much you’d been fighting.  
“How can you say that?” he replied, offended. “Everything I’ve done and everything I do has been to keep you safe!”  
“Is that what you call it? Keeping me safe? When you’re gone for days on end without so much as a goodbye note to tell me that you had to work? Letting me go to bed and wake up every night alone and empty, not even knowing where you are or when you’ll be back? That’s keeping me safe?”  
He sighed. “You know I can’t control how many missions I get. I’m one of SHIELD’s best agents and that means that Fury sends me on more assignments than the others. I don’t give you details because I don’t want to give anybody reason to hurt you.”  
“That’s crap, Clint,” you said, crossing your arms. “How is it safer for me to not know where you are?”  
“I don’t know how to explain it,” he replied. “But you have to believe that I love you.”  
“Tell that to the empty bed I come home to every day,” you countered. You let out a humorless laugh and looked down at your feet. “I can’t believe I wanted to start a family with you. If this is what it’s like now, this is what it’ll be like forever. Clint Barton, the man who abandons his family for his job.”  
He looked stunned. You had never discussed children before. “How can you say that? It would be different if we had a child. I would make sure I was there for you. But we don’t have a child, so I’m available to take more missions.”  
“Forget it, Clint.” You turned on your heel and walked away. Once you reached the spare room in the apartment, which was where one of you would stay after a bad fight, you pulled out your phone and dialed Natasha’s number.  
“Another fight?” she guessed when she answered her phone.  
You broke down in body-shaking sobs, trying to form a reply. You could hear her sigh on the other end. You and Clint had been fighting a lot lately, mostly about this. You always called her when it was over. You didn’t know what Clint did, but you didn’t really care. He never told you what he was doing anyway.  
“I don’t know what to do, Nat,” you whimpered. “What if it just gets worse? What if he’s taking more missions so he can get away from me?”  
“You know that’s not true,” she reasoned. “It’s his job. I get just as many assignments as he does. You know it’s because he’s one of the best agents.”  
“Yeah, that’s what he said,” you replied with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“You have to talk to him.”  
You knew what she meant. “No! What’s the point? Nothing will change. I’ll just end up alone.”  
“(y/n), everything would change,” she argued. “Do you want me to talk to him?”  
“Not about that,” you said. “Maybe about the missions? Help me explain it to him?”  
“I can do that,” she promised. She offered you words of comfort before bidding you goodbye. With a sniffle you set your phone on the pillow and sighed.  
You were unaware of the archer lurking outside the guest bedroom door. His heart ached at the sound of your sobs, and he wanted nothing more than to take you into his arms until you felt better. But he knew you didn’t want to see him right now, so he continued down the hall to your shared bedroom and fell asleep.

“Clint, just listen to her,” Nat reasoned.  
“I have been listening,” Clint defended. You scoffed. You were leaning against the wall while they sat on the couch. Nat was trying to explain to the archer your reservations about him taking so many missions.  
“Clint, she’s your girl. She loves you and she wants to be with you. And she can’t be with you when you’re gone all the time. The least you can do is let her know when you’ll be leaving and when you’re coming back. You don’t have to tell her where you’re going or what the mission is. Just let her know that you’re safe. When you disappear before she wakes up, she doesn’t know if you’re working or out with the guys or in an alley somewhere.”  
You looked down at the ground when Clint looked at you, a pained expression on his face. He hadn’t realized how much he was hurting you by keeping you in the dark.  
“And (y/n),” Nat said, turning to you. “I believe you have something to tell Clint that he deserves to know.”  
You bit your lip and looked up. Clint looked between you with concern in his eyes. Nat stood and left the room, giving you some privacy. You took her spot on the couch, unable to meet Clint’s eyes.  
“Remember when I brought up us having a family?” you asked, suddenly very interested in a hole in your jeans.  
“Yeah?” he pressed, taking your hands in his.  
“We’re already starting one…”  
You gave him a moment for it to sink in, and his eyes widened.  
“You mean…?”  
You finally looked at him. “I’m pregnant. I found out two weeks ago.”  
“Two weeks ago?” he repeated. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you’re never home! You’ve been gone for two weeks!”  
He cringed. “Okay, I’m sorry. But I meant what I said last night. If we had a family, things would be different.”  
“How?” you asked, giving him a stern expression.  
“I’ll take time off,” he offered. “Fury will allow it since I’m one of his best, and he’ll understand family needs.”  
“You’d do that for me?” you asked.  
He kissed you sweetly. “I’d do anything for you and my baby.”  
You allowed yourself a small smile and nodded. “Okay. But when you go back to work, you have to tell me when you’re leaving.”  
“I promise,” he replied, pulling you into his arms. You cuddled against his chest with a soft sigh, glad the fight was over for now.


	24. Day 24: Making Up - Tony

**Day 24: Making Up Afterwards – Tony Stark**  
For shaylee ann oster

 

You stared darkly at the soapy water in the sink as you dragged a new sponge across a dirty plate. The sleeves of your blouse were rolled up to your elbows and rubber gloves protected your skin from the hot water. You realized you were grinding your teeth again, so you shook your head and refocused on the task. Tanner Patrick’s cover of “Bang Bang” flowed through mini bomb speaker that was sitting innocently on the counter, connected to your phone. You tried to focus on the lyrics and sing along, ignoring the anger that still bubbled in your chest.  
You and Tony had been fighting a lot the past couple of weeks, over the littlest of things. It seemed that both of you had short fuses lately, with work proving to be a heavier load than either of you were prepared for. He was always busy with a new suit or a new weapon or something to do with the Avengers, and he rarely bothered to discuss his plans with you before he just took off in the morning and headed to the lab. You only knew he was there because when you didn’t hear from him, you would call the other Avengers and one of them would know where he was. You always had a fight when he finally came home after being gone for days without warning. Additionally, you’d been getting longer, more frequent shifts at the bar you waitressed at, which was exhausting. Men ogled you for six to eight hours straight and you had to resist the repeated urge to throw their drinks in their faces. Tony often said that he didn’t like you working there, but it paid the bills and gave you plenty of leftover cash with all the tips you earned.  
When you finished the dishes, you pulled off your gloves and threw them away. You turned to unplug your phone and found a sticky note attached to it. When had that gotten there? You recognized Tony’s chicken scratch handwriting on the front and looked at it curiously.

_Look in the dining room, babe._

Rolling your eyes, you rounded the kitchen corner into the dining room. The sight before you made you gasp in surprise. Sitting in the center of the table was a large vase full of your favorite flowers, fresh and still blooming. The foggy water told you that chemicals had been added to help the flowers stay alive. Looking closer, you found another sticky note.

_Living room, gorgeous._

Intrigued and awed, you turned and headed to the small living room. A medium-sized rectangular box with a satin ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow in the middle was placed on the coffee table. You sat on the couch and took the box into your lap, pulling on one tail of the ribbon until it all came unraveled. Setting it aside, you lifted the lid and another gasp escaped you. You pulled the fabric from the box and stood, admiring it fully. It was a (f/c) party dress with a sweetheart neckline and inch-thick straps. It reached your knees and looked like tight but comfortable material. Another sticky note was attached to the tag inside the dress.

_Bedroom, beautiful._

Excited, you clutched the dress in your hands and headed down the hall to your shared bedroom. You thought Tony had left for the Tower, so you wondered where all of these gifts and notes had come from. Had they been here all this time and you simply hadn’t noticed? Had he sneaked in while you were busy in the kitchen? There hadn’t been anything out of place in the bedroom when you awoke (alone), so maybe he had come back.  
You opened the door and immediately spotted a small box sitting on your bed. Setting the dress down, you picked up the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful (f/gemstone) pendant dangling from a silver chain. Just above the necklace were matching earrings. You felt paper on the bottom of the box, so you lifted it and saw a note attached.

_Turn around._

You followed the note as you had the others, and your heart warmed. Standing in the doorway was Tony in his best suit, a soft smile on his lips and his hands clasped behind his back.  
“What is all this?” you asked.  
“An apology,” he replied. “I hate how much we’ve been fighting, and I know I have a lot to make up for.”  
“Tony…”  
“Get dressed,” he said, still smiling. “I made reservations at your favorite place.”  
You headed into the bathroom to change, applying a light layer of makeup and pinning up your hair. When you emerged, you handed Tony the jewelry box and turned around. He understood your request and took the necklace out of the padded box. His fingers brushed against your bare skin as he clasped the jewelry around your neck. You let out a soft sigh at his touch. You hadn’t realized just how much you missed it. You turned to look at him with soft eyes.  
“Thank you…”  
His smile widened. “Anything for you. Come on; we don’t want to be late.”

Once at the restaurant, the hostess led you to a table. It was sectioned off from the rest of the area, covered by a curtain. The room was flooded with lit candles and flower bouquets, giving it a romantic ambiance. Tony ordered your favorite drink and pulled out your chair for you before sitting down himself.  
“This is amazing,” you said softly.  
Tony smiled. “Not as amazing as you.”  
“Tony…”  
“I mean it. You’re beyond amazing. You’ve put up with me for three years, after all we’ve been through. I know we’ve been fighting a lot, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. There’s no excuse for my behavior. However, I have something for you.” He slid out of his chair and knelt down. You stared at him in shock. He wasn’t going to… Was he?  
In his hand was a large object wrapped in a cloth. You watched him curiously as he unwrapped it, wondering how you hadn’t noticed it before. You gasped when you saw what it was – an exact replica of his Iron Man gauntlet, in your favorite color, complete with a blaster in the palm.  
“Hold out your hand,” he instructed. You did so and the gauntlet activated, disassembling and flying towards your arm. It reassembled around your fingers and wrist, fitting perfectly.  
“What is this?” you asked, looking between the glove and Tony.  
“Will you be my Iron Woman?” he asked.  
“That’s not a proposal, is it?”  
He chuckled. “Not at all. It’s a peace offering.”  
“Then of course I will!”  
He kissed you sweetly and showed you how to remove the armor safely. You wrapped it back up in the cloth as he returned to his seat. Your hands met across the table and the smile never left your face as you reconciled after weeks of fighting.


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes - Blaine

**Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes – Blaine DeBeers**  
A/N: No one claimed it so I thought I’d take it with a character I haven’t written for. That being said, I apologize if his character is off. I’m in love with iZombie so I hope it’s alright.

The first thing that attracted you to this mystery man Blaine was his eyes. They were a bright blue that sparkled when he laughed and darkened when he was being serious. You didn’t know anything about him, but you could get lost in those eyes.  
You had been a sorority sister of Liv Moore and Peyton Charles. You’d been friends since then. You had your own studio apartment down the street from the one they shared, and you often visited Liv at work. You became great friends with Ravi as well, and you were very interested when a tall, lean, blond man came into the morgue one day.

You were bringing lunch to the medical examining duo. You even remembered the hot sauce for Liv, though you didn’t understand her sudden fascination with it. You had a strong stomach, so hopped on a stool and munched on the teriyaki chicken you’d bought yourself while you watched Liv and Ravi get to work on a new Jane Doe.  
“Knock, knock,” came a smooth voice from the entryway. You turned with curiosity in your eyes. That didn’t sound like Clive.  
And it certainly didn’t look like Clive. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a handsome man with pale blond hair standing at the top of the stairs.  
“Liv Moore?” he asked hopefully.  
“Is he the…?” Ravi inquired, looking at Liv, who nodded quickly. You quirked a brow. Secretive, much?  
“This is Blaine,” Liv introduced, momentarily forgetting you were there. But Blaine seemed more interested in you than in whatever had brought him to the morgue in the first place.  
“Who’s this?” he asked, approaching you.  
You offered a hand. “(y/n). Friend of Liv’s.”  
“I didn’t know Liv had such pretty friends,” he replied with a smile that made your legs turn to jelly. You couldn’t help but stare into those baby blue orbs, falling under their spell.  
“That’s not why you’re here,” Liv reminded. You bit back a disappointed sigh when Blaine released your hand and turned away, walking over to Liv. He sat down in the chair she was standing by and held out his arm. You watched curiously as Liv tied a rubber strip around his tricep and prepared a needle. What did they need his blood for?  
Blaine caught your adorable head tilt and smiled innocently. “Incurable disease. Your friends think they can fix it.”  
Your heart fell. He had an incurable disease? Was it terminal? Liv glanced at you and seemed to disapprove of your interest in the blond she was currently drawing blood from. You wondered why she seemed to dislike him so badly. You didn’t see anything wrong with him, but maybe that was because you were immediately attracted to him.  
After Liv untied the band- you noticed she didn’t bandage his arm, but he pulled down his sleeve before you could wonder about it- Blaine approached you again. You could see Liv sending you concerned glances, but you ignored her.  
Blaine was smiling at you, an act that made his eyes sparkle like water in the sunshine. “You wanna go out sometime? Dinner, tonight, my place?”  
You were stunned but recovered quickly. “Sounds good.”  
He held out his phone for you to enter your number. You complied quickly and handed the phone back to him.  
“I’ll pick you up tonight,” he said before turning to leave. He bid Liv and Ravi goodbye before sauntering out of the ME’s office.  
The smile on your lips dropped when you saw Liv staring at you. “What’s your deal?” you asked. “You became instant sour puss when he came in. What did he do?”  
Knowing she couldn’t tell you, the blonde turned away. You let out a sigh and hopped off the stool, turning to leave. You didn’t offer a “goodbye” to either of them as you ascended the stairs and headed out of the building.

Later that night, after a few exchanged texts regarding where you lived and what time you would be ready, Blaine picked you up at your apartment. You dressed casually in a button-down blouse tucked into dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. It was a warm night, so you didn’t bother with a jacket. Plus, if you got cold, maybe Blaine would lend you his.  
He drove you back to his place in a comfortable silence. You expected it to be awkward, but being along with him felt completely normal. Once at his apartment, he led you inside and gave you a small tour before heading into the kitchen. You were pleasantly surprised to learn he could cook. Of course, he had invited you over for dinner, but he never said where dinner was coming from. He could have meant ordering in or having a friend bring something by.  
After dinner, you ended up watching a movie on the couch. He didn’t even bother faking a yawn, deciding to just drape an arm around your shoulders and see if you protested. He smiled when you snuggled into his side.  
You looked up at him, much more interested in his face than the movie. Your gaze found his eyes, which kept darting between you and the screen as though he were internally debating with himself. You could see light reflecting in those pools of azure, and you wondered what they saw when they looked at you.  
He turned his head and caught your gaze, but you weren’t embarrassed. He leaned in and rested his forehead on yours, giving you the perfect view of his sky blue eyes. You nibbled your lower lip, resisting the urge to lean in and peck his lips. He seemed to read your mind, closing his eyes and tilting his head. A sigh escaped you as his soft lips molded against yours. His skin had a coldness to it that gave you pleasant goosebumps. You secured your arms around his neck and his wrapped around your back, pulling your chest against his. Before too long, articles of clothing were discarded and thrown aimlessly around the room, your lips only parting when absolutely necessary.

A couple of hours later, you lie in his bed, both of you on your sides, facing each other. You had never been so comfortable being completely naked with someone in your life. A feather comforter was draped over the both of you, warming you while the coldness of his skin kept your arousal coming back.  
You stared up at him, getting lost in those icy orbs once more. He smiled at you, admiring your own (e/c) eyes. He kissed you sweetly before resting his forehead on yours, staring into your eyes without a single word. You quickly decided you could get used to this – lying naked in bed with an equally naked Blaine, gazing into each other’s eyes until you fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Day 26: Getting Married - Kili

**Day 26: Getting Married – Kili of Durin**  
For Makenna.exe

“You look beautiful,” your mother said as she placed a flowery tiara on your head. You smiled at her and turned to look at yourself in the full-length mirror. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pinned back in an elegant bun, a few loose strands hanging curled at the sides of your face. The small tufts of hair along your upper jawline that accented your dwarven heritage were brushed and smoothed down against your skin. Your dress was made of soft (f/c) material. The torso had ribbons criss-crossing over the front and it laced up the back. The sleeves began at the edge of your shoulder and travelled down your arm, fanning out elegantly at your wrists. The skirt, not as tight as the torso, reached the floor. Tucked into your hair and helping to hold your bun in place was a silver clasp. It had been a gift from Kili on your first date – “Something old.” The girdle around your waist, made of chainmail and adorned with runes that Kili had etched himself, was your “something new.” The slippers on your feet, decorated with (f/c) crystals, had been your mother’s – “something borrowed.”  
As she smiled at you, your mother tucked a poppy anemone flower behind your ear – “Something blue.”  
“Is the lass ready?” a deep voice called from the other side of the door. Your mother opened it to reveal Thorin, dressed in traditional wedding garb, waiting patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. It was just you and your mother, no males in the family, so you’d asked Thorin to give you away.  
“Aye,” your mother replied. She kissed your forehead. “I’ll be waiting out there.” She then rushed out to join Dis. She was your maid of honor and Dis was a bridesmaid.  
Thorin smiled at you. “You look lovely. My nephew is a lucky lad.”  
You blushed at the compliment and accepted his arm. “Thank you.”

Your heart raced when you entered the wedding hall, which was a flowery field in the castle courtard. All eyes turned to you, but you kept your head high and your gaze on Kili. He was grinning ear-to-ear as you approached the altar. Fili, the best man, of course, stood beside him. He smiled when he saw Kili’s bead in your hair – the official sign of your initial courting.  
Thorin kissed your knuckles before stepping away and standing beside Fili. You stood facing Kili. Your heart raced as you knew that all eyes were on you, but all you could think about- all you cared about- was how much you loved the dwarf standing before you.  
“We are gathered here today to officiate the courtship between this dwarf and this dwarf-woman,”(1) Gandalf began. “Prince Kili, please recite your vows.”  
Kili took your hands in his and smiled. You returned it, squeezing his hands gently.  
“Lady (y/n), since the day I met you I knew you were special. I just didn’t know how much I would love you. My life has only gotten better since you came into it, and I know it can only get better from here. No matter what happens to me, I know I can get through anything as long as you’re by my side. As your husband, I vow to be there for you when you need me. I vow to consult you before I make important decisions, because I want you to be part of everything I do. I vow to love you unconditionally until the end of my days, and I’ll even love you in the afterlife. I cannot imagine my life without you in it.”  
The audience awwed and you blushed a deep scarlet.  
“Lady (y/n), recite your vows,” Gandalf instructed.  
“Kili, I’ve loved you for a long time, and I will love you for far longer. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. As your wife, I vow to always be by your side, as you’ve always been by mine. I vow to love you for eternity, even if the rest of the world is against you. I vow to never let you forget how much you mean to me. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t right there beside me.”  
Again, the crowd cooed, and Kili’s lips split into a loving grin.  
“It is dwarven custom for the betrothed to exchange handmade tokens of commitment,” Gandalf said. “Kili?”  
He nodded and took the chain from around his neck. He slid the ring off of it and presented it to you. It was intricate; the base was Celtic knot work that formed a heart in the center. The edges of the knot work were lined in black, making a beautiful contrast on your skin. He smiled as he slid it onto your left ring finger, keeping your hand in his.  
“(y/n)?” Gandalf continued.  
You pulled your own ring from a chain around your neck and showed it to Kili. It was silver with My love eternal engraved in golden Dwarvish runes. You slid it onto his finger and he understood the writing instantly, his eyes lighting up.  
“It is dwarven custom for the couple to plunge a purified dagger into the ground as a symbol of their unity,” Gandalf said, producing such a dagger and handing it to you and Kili. You each placed your hands on it, your fingers laced, and set it on the ground. You shared a confident smile and pushed down, shoving it into the earth. The crowd cheered as your marriage was now official.  
“I now pronounce you Prince Kili and Princess (y/n). You may kiss the bride.”  
Kili’s hands flew to your face, holding your cheeks and pulling you close. You giggled before his lips pressed against yours. You held his arms and returned the gesture lovingly, vaguely aware of the audience cheering and applauding. You pulled back and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing nothing but love and adoration. You took his hand when he offered it and began walking up the aisle as your friends tossed flower petals at you. When you reached the end, you tossed your (f/flower) bouquet behind you. You giggled when you saw that it landed in Fili’s hands. You and Kili headed away from the wedding, ready to begin your lives together.

 

(1)I looked it up. That was the only feminine word for dwarf I could find.


	27. Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays - Loki

**Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays – Loki Laufeyson**  
For Miriam Thordottir

Loki was confused when the scent of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon wafted through the air, pulling him from his slumber. He forced his eyes open against the blinding sunlight that flooded the room, soon covering his eyes with his arm. He sat up and a pout formed on his lips. Your side of the bed was empty. He slipped out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt to accompany his green plaid pajama pants, and headed down the hall, following the smell.  
His nose led him to the kitchen where soft music played and you could be seen facing the stove. He leaned against the doorway and watched with a smile as your hips swayed to the beat of the song emanating from the speaker on the counter. You loaded a plate with the pancakes he had been smelling and turned around, stopping short when you saw him standing there.  
“Morning, love,” you greeted. You had been together too long to be embarrassed when he caught you singing or dancing by yourself.  
“Morning, beautiful,” he replied, entering the kitchen with a contented sigh. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you cooking me breakfast?”  
You tilted your head at him. “Don’t you know?”  
He shook his head and snaked a piece of bacon from the plate you set on the table.  
You stood in front of him and wrapped your arms around his waist, standing on your tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday.”  
His demeanor changed and his gaze found the white tiles of the kitchen. You sighed softly and took his face in your hands.  
“I know you don’t particularly like your birthday,” you said, kissing his nose. “But mortals celebrate their birthdays every year. And if the birthday person doesn’t want to, then his or her friends celebrate for them.”  
He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. “No Avengers this time? Last year was awful.”  
You giggled at the memory and nodded. “I promise. Just you and me all day. How does that sound.”  
He hummed softly and leaned into capture your lips. “Wonderful.”  
You smiled and untangled yourself from his grasp, much to his dismay. You led him to the table where he sat down and you sat across from him. You offered him a plate of chocolate chip pancakes- one of the first things you learned upon teaching Loki how to live like a human was that he loved chocolate- and fresh bacon. He took it gratefully and loaded the pancakes in powdered sugar before digging in. You lathered your own cakes and bacon in syrup before following suit.

After breakfast, you settled for a joint shower. It was prolonged as you spent most of the time kissing and caressing rather than properly showering. When you were done, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around you before doing the same for himself. As you dressed, he carded his fingers through your hair, effectively brushing away the tangles.  
After your shower, you asked what he wanted to do. He replied that he wanted to relax all day in your arms. You retreated to the bedroom, dressed in loungewear, and scanned your movie collection. You selected Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (1) Loki had quickly taken a liking to the series, likening himself to Draco Malfoy. He also liked to point out that while the witches and wizards had some powerful magic, they were total wimps without their wands, and that he could do all the magic he wanted without a special stick.  
Loki kicked the black feather comforter away as you started the movie. Once the opening credits rolled across the screen, you settled in beside Loki, pulling the top green satin sheet over the both of you. He smiled as you nestled into his side, your head on his shoulder and an arm draped across his abdomen. His own arm wrapped around your back, holding you close. You smiled up at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw before turning your attention to the movie.  
When the movie was over, told him to close his eyes. He quirked a brow but complied, trusting you and your antics. He felt the bed shift as you untangled yourself from his arms and stood up, and he resisted a pout at the lack of contact. He could hear you rummaging through a drawer on the far side of the room and wondered what you were looking for that he wasn’t allowed to see. He often picked out your clothes for you, because you liked to dress in what he liked to see you in, so why was it such a secret now?  
The bed dipped as you returned to it, sitting on your knees facing the god. You told him to open his eyes, and an expression of surprise and awe fell on his face when he did. In your lap was a box wrapped in green and gold wrapping paper and tied with a black bow. He simply stared at it while you handed it to him.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything…” he whispered.  
You shook your head. “Of course I did. I always do.”  
His expression contorted and you knew his past was catching up with him. It happened every year when you tried to celebrate his birthday. Setting the gift aside, he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you close, burying his face in your shoulder. Your arms secured around his next and upper back, combing through his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
“So many years…” he whispered. “So many years of Odin telling people I wasn’t worth celebrating… Thor and Frigga would sneak into my chambers with gifts and food… and then Odin would find out and I would be punished for celebrating my own birthday…”  
Your heart broke as he recited the story again, as he’d done every year since you began dating. It wasn’t fair, how he’d been treated. You wished you could go back in time and make his childhood a happy memory, but you couldn’t. You weren’t sure he’d let you if you could.  
You pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled back, smiling sadly at the unshed tears in his emerald eyes. You plucked the present from where it sat forgotten on the bedside table and set it in his lap. Leaning forward to kiss his forehead, you whispered, “Happy birthday.”  
He smiled softly and gently pulled at the ribbon. Once it was out of the way, he tore off the paper to reveal a box. He pulled at the lid, ripping the tape that had held it closed. Inside the box, protected by packing peanuts, was a picture frame. Loki lifted it from its confinement and looked at it closely, smiling when he saw that it was a picture of the two of you together. He turned it over in his hands to reveal a message that you’d taped to the back.  
My Loki  
You have a harsh past. I hope to give you a happy future. I love you always.  
(y/n)  
He looked up at you and smiled, new tears waiting unshed behind his eyes.  
“Push the button,” you instructed.  
Curious, he tapped the button in the upper right corner of the frame. Something sprayed him, causing him to close his eyes in defense. When he breathed in, he smelled your perfume and shampoo and just… you. He opened his eyes and looked at you with his head tilted in confusion.  
You smiled. “Tony infused the frame with scent samples and my DNA. I thought you might want something to remember me for when I’m not here. I know you get lonely sometimes when I’m at work.”  
He pulled you to his chest again, hugging you tightly. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, burying your nose in his hair.  
“I love you,” you whispered, shifting so that you sat on his lap.  
“I love you too,” he countered, holding you close. You sat like that for who-knows-how long, until he decided that he wanted to watch another movie. He fell asleep in your arms halfway through, holding you to him like he was afraid you’d disappear.

 

(1) There’s been a lot of HP going on at my house lately haha.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous- Gaara

**Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous – Sabaku no Gaara**  
For letitbe-risehope (Guest)  
A/N: So I made this a modern time real life AU. It was easier to write Gaara doing something ridiculous without him being a crazy antisocial ninja.

Gaara took a lot of time to adjust being away from his siblings. They were the only family he’d ever known – the only friends he’d ever had. Until you.  
You had met Gaara a few years back. You were out for a jog when you saw this lonely red-haired boy sitting on the sidewalk, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around himself. Your first thought had been to carry on with your morning and let this stranger take care of himself, but when you paused your iPod to change songs, you heard soft sobs coming from the boy’s direction, and your heart broke.  
You had turned around, taking your headphones out so you could hear the stranger if he decided to acknowledge you. You knelt down before him, and he stiffened when he felt your shadow looming over him. He slowly raised his head, and his thickly-lined emerald eyes took your breath away.  
“Are you alright?” you had asked gently. You wanted to reach out and hold him, to pull him into your arms and card your fingers through his shaggy red locks. But you refrained. You didn’t know him. He could be dangerous. He may not even want your help.  
He shook his head, a fresh set of tears bubbling in his eyes. Your heart broke further, but at least he had responded.  
“Can I help?” you inquired.  
He shook his head again after a pause.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” you had asked, lowering yourself to a seated position beside him. He looked at you strangely, wondering why a beautiful woman would waste her time asking if he was okay. He didn’t trust anyone besides his brother and sister- though he supposed he couldn’t really trust them now, either- but something about you made him want to open up.  
“My family…” he began quietly, and your insides melted when you heard his voice. “They… abandoned me…”  
“That’s awful,” you had replied. You were only twenty, and he didn’t look much older or younger than you. What kind of family abandoned one of their own who had just reached adulthood? Maybe that was why…  
“People have never… liked me…” he had continued. “I suppose I should have seen this coming. Everyone has left me.”  
“May I ask why?” you replied softly.  
He looked at you, his emerald eyes gazing into yours. You saw a hard exterior there, like a brick wall that he must have always had to keep up. But behind that was a broken kind of sensitivity, like a small child being afraid of the dark.  
“They feared me… My family is very superstitious… There was a religious prophecy about someone matching my description taking over the world with darkness. My brother and sister never believed I would do that… but everyone else did… I’ve been mad lately… Angry, all the time… I snapped. I screamed at people and I broke things… My family thought the prophecy was coming true, that I was trying to take over… So they kicked me out. My brother and sister didn’t even defend me.”  
“I’m so sorry…” you had whispered, reaching an arm out without thinking. You wrapped it around his shoulders, expecting him to shrug you away. Instead, he leaned in, resting his head on your chest. You could feel his body shaking as the sobs returned, and he curled into you. You had wrapped both arms around him and held him close, wanting to make him feel better.

From then on, he stayed with you. You learned his name and bits and pieces of his past. You knew he didn’t like talking about it, so you never pressed the issue. He grew to be comfortable around you and before too long, you fell in love. He never wanted to leave your side and you never wanted to let him.  
At first he was shy and scared and didn’t want to be left alone. He would wake in the middle of the night with a cry on his lips, having had some nightmare about his family trying to hurt him. You would hold him close and whisper sweet nothings mixed in with promises to never leave him.  
After a while, he developed a comfort of being in your apartment, and he could handle it alright when you had to run to the store or when you got a job. He didn’t like being alone for several hours at a time, but he could take care of himself when he had to.

You came home from work one night, having stopped at the store after to pick up a few things for dinner. When you approached the door of your apartment, you were confused by the sound of what you thought was music coming from inside. As far as you knew, Gaara hadn’t been experimenting with finding a band he liked. He always let you choose the music in the car or while you were doing things around the house. You shrugged, figuring it was a good thing that he was thinking for himself.  
Turning the knob, you opened the door and let out a snort of surprise. Thankfully, it was drowned out by the blaring music. You quickly fished your phone out of your pocket, not wanting to miss a second of Gaara’s apparent hobby.  
He stood in the space between the couch and the TV. With the coffee table aside, there was enough room for your yoga, so there was enough room for his new fascination. The TV was playing YouTube through your PS3 and the video was some fanmade artwork to the music of “Gangnam Style.” The redhead must have watched a few times, since he had the moves down perfectly. He jumped around in front of the TV, twisting this way and that, following the video. You stifled a giggle behind your hand, quickly putting away your phone as the song ended. Gaara would do anything to erase that footage from your SIM card.  
You closed the door behind you loud enough for the redhead to hear it. He turned on his heel and he cheeks soon matched his hair. You smirked to yourself as you sauntered into the kitchen with the groceries.  
“How much did you see?” he asked softly, following.  
“Not much,” you replied, leaning over to peck his cheek before pulling items out of bags. “It was cute.”  
His blush deepened. “It wasn’t cute.” He began helping you organize the groceries in the cupboards, standing behind you when you were done. His arms wrapped around your waist and his chin rested on your shoulder.  
“It was cute,” you repeated, turning to peck his nose. He pouted softly but it soon turned into a smile. He liked holding you close.  
“Maybe after dinner, you could teach me?” you asked, wanting him to feel comfortable about trying new things.”  
His emerald eyes lit up at your interest and he nodded eagerly. You giggled as you began assembling the ingredients for dinner. He helped you cook, fetching pots and pans and throwing in extra seasonings.  
As promised, after dinner was ate and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Gaara led you to the living room and replayed the video, showing you every move.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet - Honey

**Day 29: Doing Something Sweet – Honey-Sempai**  
For giantstorylover  
A/N: Who wants me to reboot this challenge so you guys can keep requesting?

You approached the third music room with excitement bubbling in your chest. You loved spending your afternoons with the Host Club. You weren’t romantically interested in any of them, so you didn’t mind watching them fawn over other girls for the sake of the club. In fact, you found it entertaining. You loved seeing the shock on Tamaki’s face when Haruhi had more requests than he did, and the smirk on Kyoya’s lips when the King sulked in his corner, and the love on the twins’ faces when they acted out their Brotherly Love bit, and the pure joy in Honey-Sempai’s eyes when he had something sweet to snack on.  
You personally loved spending time with the sweet-loving boy-child. He was cute and energetic and he rarely got upset. You would sit with him for hours at the snack table, chatting and snacking on cakes and tea. There was a sweetness inside him that couldn’t be matched by a cookie or cupcake.

You pulled open the door and music greeted you. The Host Club was already in full swing, and class had only gotten out five minutes ago. You smiled as you walked inside and looked around. The boys were doing a formal theme today. Everyone was wearing a tuxedo with a different colored bowtie. Honey’s was pink, Mori’s purple, Tamaki had blue, Kyoya black, Haruhi had red, and Hikaru and Kaoru had green.  
You sat on one of the large plush couches and accepted the cup of tea that Tamaki offered you. “You guys look so nice today,” you complimented.  
Tamaki’s tan features turned a deep red as he smiled. “Thank you, m’lady.”  
“You know,” a familiar voice came from behind you. A black tuxedo-clad arm draped across your shoulders.  
“Rumor has it-” an equally familiar voice continued, and another arm attacked your shoulders from the other side.  
“-that you like sweet things,” the first voice said, and you distinguished between them, finding that the first one had been Hikaru.  
You looked up, your eyes darting between the both of them as they lingered on either side of you. You chuckled softly at their antics. “Yes, I do,” you affirmed. “Can either of you two help with that?”  
The next thing you knew, a curled up ball of giggles was dumped in your lap. Looking closer, you saw that it was Honey-sempai. The boys had left him with you. You laughed and helped him sit up, though he insisted on staying in your lap. You spotted a tray of mini cakes to the right, so you reached out with a hand and slid it from the small table it had been sitting on. With a grin on your lips you waved the plate in front of Honey, and his eyes opened immediately. He reached out and plucked a cake from the plate before you set it on the couch. You grabbed your own treat from the pile and hummed softly when you bit into it, strawberry crème filling your mouth.  
Sitting with Honey-sempai calmed you. You were often stressed over your classwork. Going to a school for rich kids meant that intelligence wasn’t required to get in, and you hadn’t been prepared for a lot of the classes you were taking. You struggled through assignments in almost every class, resulting in late night cram sessions and exhausted mornings, which led to fatigue and crankiness.  
This was why you loved the Host Club and their daily meetings in the third music room. Everything was happy and light-hearted, helping you temporarily forget about your academic struggles. You would talk to Haruhi about how she was fitting in, and the twins about how close they really were, and Kyoya about what it was like being in charge, and Tamaki about what the next theme would be, and Mori about how protective he was over Honey, and Honey about his love of sweets. You would then sit somewhere with the blond, either on the couch or at a snack table, and you’d idly chat while watching him stuff his cheeks with pastries and treats. You’d sometimes nibble on one yourself, but you enjoyed much more watching him than actually eating.

A soft song began floating through the music room, and girls squealed as they fought over which host they got to dance with. You hadn’t planned on participating until Honey-sempai looked up at you with big, pleading cocoa brown eyes that sparkled in the bright lights, and your heart melted. His lips formed an excited grin as he grabbed your hand, leaving Usa-chan behind on the couch while he dragged you to the dance floor. You smiled at his excitement, lifting him into your arms. He was the size of a small child, so you wrapped your arms around his waist and held him close. His arms secured around your waist and a contented smile beamed on his lips, his eyes closed.  
People around you let out cooing noises as you swayed to the beat with Honey in your arms. Girls normally fought over his childlike attention, but people thought you were so cute together that they let you be. The other Hosts knew that you needed the distraction, so they made sure you were able to lose yourself for a day.  
When the song ended, you set Honey-sempai on the floor and shuffled back to the couch. Instead of continuing to dance, he joined you, offering you a chocolate-covered strawberry while he picked up a marbled cupcake. You spent the rest of the afternoon nibbling on sweets and watching the festivities with Honey-sempai falling asleep against your side.


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot - Clint

**Day 30: Doing Something Hot – Clint Barton**  
Request for skellington.png  
A/N: Since I don’t do smut, I had to improvise. So it’s steamy, I guess. I’m not used to adding warnings.

It was a rare moment when your lips weren’t locked with your husband’s. You’d been married for four years, and your passion for each other was still as strong as the day you met. You spent every moment, caressing, kissing, cuddling, or otherwise in physical contact with each other.

This morning began like every other – with Clint’s lips firmly pressed to yours. It was his favorite way to wake you up, and it was certainly your favorite way to be woken up. It beat all other prompts to leave dreamland and begin the day.  
Clint hovered above you, his bulky arms resting on either side of your head. One of your hands reached up to tangle in the short hairs on the back of his head while the other slid up to run along his tricep muscles. You let out a contented noise at the feeling of having him so close. You loved running your hands over his bare skin, mapping out every inch of muscle that he’d trained for years to build. His hands, in turn, would caress from your neck to your toes, leaving your skin with a tingly fiery feeling.  
His lips repeatedly pressed against yours, nipping and sucking as they did so. He took your lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently, eliciting a soft groan from your throat. One of his hands slid down your side to grip your hip, pulling your torso flush against his. You gasped at the contact and dug your fingers into his arm. He smirked at your reaction, glad to know he was making you feel the way he intended to.  
You decided to return the favor. You removed both of your hands from their previous positions and placed them on his chest. He nipped your jawline, continuing down your neck as your hands fisted in his shirt, wordlessly asking for its removal. Clint understood immediately, reaching one hand down to pull the fabric up and over his head. He tossed it aside, quickly returning his lips back to your skin. He nibbled the sensitive spot on your neck and you let out a moan as your hands cascaded down his bare chest. He hummed in approval as you cured your fingers, lightly dragging your nails across his skin. You never left marks, but you always got the reaction you wanted.  
The hand on your hip slipped further and firmly gripped your rear. You gasped in surprise, though it faded into a moan as he began sucking on your neck. You turned your head to give him better access and lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist to pull him closer. He smirked against your skin and ground against you, rubbing your hips together.

When you finally came up for air, you both agreed it was time for a shower. You shared kisses and giggles as you struggled to get out of bed, nearly tripping over each other on your way to the bathroom. Clint turned on the hot water before turning his attention back to you, his hands on your hips and his lips capturing yours. You hummed softly into his mouth and ran your hands across his chest. He pulled you close, his fingers gently digging into the skin on your hips. His hands slid under the hem of your shirt, and you raised your arms so he could slide the article over your head. His hands slipped under the waistband of your pajama pants and tugged them off, leaving you both in your underwear. The remaining articles of clothing were quickly discarded before Clint led you into the shower, closing the curtain behind you.  
Your lips remained locked as your back was pressed against the cold shower wall. You let out a gasp at the contrast of the cold tile mixed with the hot water, and soon all you could focus on was Clint’s hands trailing over your now wet, naked skin. His hands found your butt again, tugging you closer. Securing your arms around his neck, you jumped and wrapped your arms around his waist. He held you close, stepping closer to the wall. His kisses trailed down your neck, nipping and sucking here and there. Your fingers tangled in his short locks and you returned the favor, nibbling on the skin where his shoulder met his neck.  
He groaned in response, raising his head and returning his lips to yours. You moaned against his mouth as his hips rubbed against yours. He dragged his nails across your thigh, leaving light marks from your hip to your knee. You tightened your legs around his waist, keeping him close.

After the shower, it took longer than needed to get dried off and return to your room.  
“Clint,” you protested weakly, placing your hands on his shoulders in an attempt to pry his lips off your neck. “Babe, if you keep going, we’ll need another shower.”  
He chuckled but complied, stepping away long enough for you to slip out of the bathroom in a towel. He followed quickly, his hands catching your hips as you stood in front of the dresser, fishing for clothes. You pulled out a tank top and shorts, not bothering with a bra or panties. You didn’t get a chance to change as Clint spun you around, kissing you lovingly. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, your clean clothes falling to the floor, forgotten. He bent down and hooked an arm under your legs, his other arm securely holding your back. He lifted you bridal style and carried you back to bed, lying you down on the tussled comforter and hovering above you. Your wet locks soaked the pillowcase beneath you, but your cares were elsewhere. Your fingers tangled in his hair and traveled down his face, neck, and chest. One of his arms rested beside your head, supporting his weight while the other gently trailed down your side, leaving goosebumps on your skin. All thoughts of getting up and doing something productive were pushed aside as you lost yourself in his touch. Moans and groans filled the air as the rest of the day was spent rolling around between the sheets.


End file.
